Secret
by Punky Misfit
Summary: Driven apart by Hannah, Brennan shows up at Booth's apartment one night with a secret that changes everything between them. Season six, post "The Daredevil In The Mold."
1. Runaway

Brennan didn't know where she was going.

Rain poured down from the dark heavens. Her hair was soaked. Her clothes were so drenched they were making movement damn near impossible. But it didn't stop her. Street lights were her only companion. Occasionally a car would pass by. The glare from the headlights would bathe her body for a briefest of moments before moving on. It was late at night. She was a woman walking alone in the rain. Nobody cared. Why should they?

She couldn't believe what a mess her life had become. Actually, what a mess she had _made _it become. Everything that had happened was all her own fault. Normally she prided herself on being logical. Rational. So how could she have let all her guards down? Why had she allowed herself to be so foolish? So careless? Now she was paying the ultimate price.

Down another street she turned. Another car passed by her dangerously close. The jeopardy didn't even register in her rattled mind. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. Worries. Anxieties. What was she to do with herself? What would she tell her friends, when she could barely even accept the truth herself? What would she tell Booth?

A jagged bolt of lightning cracked the sky in two. In addition to the rain now hard icy pellets bounced off her head and shoulders. Still, she didn't feel it. She was numb completely to the core. In the back of her mind she could hear someone calling her name.

"_Come on, pick a hand. Pick any hand."_

_Brennan propped herself up on one elbow. She looked across the bed at the man smirking back at her. Both of his hands were behind his back. She raised an eyebrow. "You only have two hands. I have a fifty fifty percent chance of picking the right one."_

"_So just pick one already!" He chuckled. "Quit leaving me in suspense here!"_

_She rolled her eyes. Her fingers brushed over his right arm. He drew his hand forward and extended an airline ticket. Hastily she plucked it from his hand. "What is this?"_

_He pulled his other hand around to show her an identical ticket. "Lets get away. Just the two of us. We can forget work." He playfully tackled her and pinned her down against the mattress. "It can just be us." He kissed her with force. To Brennan, it felt like passion._

_She beamed brightly up at him when their embrace ended. "Just tell me when."_

"BONES!"

Hands grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Brennan was spun around. She found herself face to face with Booth. Her partner. Her best friend. He was dressed oddly, in sweat pants and a simple gray tee shirt. Shoes weren't even on his feet. Obviously he'd left in a hurry. "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him cluelessly.

"You've passed by my apartment at least three times now. What's wrong?"

Her eyes held his with that same vacant stare. He didn't like what was going on here. "Come on." He put an arm around her shoulders. Protectively he led her to his apartment. She leaned into him. To balance her he reached across himself and settled his other hand on her waist. This was the most affection she'd seen from him in a long time. Not since Hannah had entered their lives. And certainly not since she'd left him.

They climbed up several sets of stairs until they reached his front door. It'd been left open, which again Brennan found strange. Just what had he seen in her that had caused so much panic? Maybe if her head didn't feel as though it were filled with cotton… maybe if she could think straight…

He eased her down onto his sofa. Then he bent before her. "Bones? What's wrong?"

"I'm cold." She finally found her voice. It was small. Quiet and strained.

"I would think so." He half smiled. "Go take a shower. If nothing else use my blow dryer and dry your hair. I'll see if I can't find something for you to change into."

"I have to go home…" She murmured in a far away voice. Her eyes drifted to the door.

"Whoa no. I don't think so. I'm not letting you go anywhere tonight. Not like this." The way she was acting was frightening him. He'd never seen her in such a state. He was half tempted to call Sweets once she was locked away in his bathroom.

Normally she'd argue with him. Her fierce sense of independence was something he'd always loved and respected about her. But whomever this was in front of him was a nothing more than a mere ghostly shadow of his partner. Brennan just nodded. She tried to stand up, only to land back down onto the sofa cushion.

"I'm just going to make you a bath, okay? Stay here. Don't move." He ordered, pointing his finger at her as though she were a child. He checked on her one last time before going. Fearfully his heart pounded like a bongo drum. What had happened to her? He'd never in all the years he'd been around her seen her like this. Whether she knew it or not she had obviously sought him out for a reason. Why else had she been pacing the block outside his apartment?

In the tub he turned on the faucet. Warm water began filling the porcelain basin. While it ran he went back for her. Just as before he had to support her. Outside the tub she managed to stand long enough to attempt to wiggle out from her clothes. The fabric refused to move from her body. Booth found himself reaching in to help. Over her head he gently removed the sweat shirt she'd been wearing. _Don't stare at her don't stare at her don't stare at her. _He directed his eyes up to the ceiling and tried very hard to ignore the fact that she was half naked right besides him. "There's soap and stuff next to the tub. Uh, if you need anything else, just yell." He fled like a terrified child.

Brennan finished undressing herself and eased her body into the tub. The warm water greeted her like an old friend. She laid back, burying herself deep underneath a blanket of bubbles. Her eyes closed. In the privacy of Booth's bathroom she let herself go. A few tears fell from her eyes. She wouldn't sob. She was done with it.

Sharp pain started penetrating through the numbness. It felt like a dagger to her heart. More tears cried out, falling steadier until her body shook softly with the effort of her emotion. Still, she made no sound.

The bathroom door opened slightly. Booth quietly tip toed in. He noticed Brennan's tears before anything else. Badly he wanted to reach out and console her. He wanted to hold her and dry those tears away. But since they didn't have that sort of relationship anymore he wouldn't cross the line. Instead he left one of his shirts for her on the edge of his sink. Then he left undetected.

It was some time before Brennan crawled out. She dried herself with a bath towel. In a smaller one she wrapped up her hair, which she'd scrubbed with some of Booth's shampoo. She realized later she'd end up smelling like him. But for tonight that was fine. Perhaps even comforting.

Over her shoulders she pulled on his shirt. There were no shorts or pajama bottoms; nothing else to go along with it. Everything he had was bound to be too big on her. But the hem of the shirt fell to her knees, turning into a makeshift nightgown. It would do.

She emerged from the bathroom. A shiver went down her spine from the sudden change in air temperature. She took the short walk into the living room where Booth was waiting. Tentatively she took a seat down on the couch next to him. He offered her a steaming cup of cocoa which he had made specifically for her. She accepted it and appreciatively took a sip. The warm chocolate soothed both her raw throat and nerves. "Thank you."

"What's going on, Bones? What's wrong?"

She flinched. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

Really? Was she really going to make a game out of this? Push him into bullying her for the truth? "Lets see. It's past two in the morning, you were outside walking circles around my apartment," he checked his list off on his fingers. "And you're not… you. If it wasn't you we were talking about here I'd think you were on drugs, or something."

She looked down at the mug she had her hands wrapped around. "Your observations are all correct. Except I haven't taken any mind altering substances."

Booth cracked a smile. "I wouldn't think so there, Bones. So what happened?" Carefully he removed the mug from her hands and placed it down onto his coffee table. Then he took her palm into his. "Talk to me."

She looked down at their joined embrace. This was the Booth she had missed. The man she'd fallen in love with, rejected, then regretted her chance. The man she'd tried to find in someone else and had failed, miserably. Booth was one of a kind. And while she'd always known that she'd tried to convince herself it wasn't true. "I made a big mistake." She admitted.

"What happened?"

With his rapt attention she began to replay the scenes which had led them to this very moment.


	2. Brennan's Turn

Disclaimer: I have never tried to write a story in Brennan's voice before, so it may be terrible. References to "The Mastodon In The Room" and "The Doctor In The Photo."

* * *

><p>Life was not at all as I had expected it when I returned from the Maluku Islands. I guess I was under the foolish impression that the world I had immersed myself in for five years would suspend without me in it. I had arrived home with the expectation that all would be the same as I had left it. The lab in the Jeffersonian would still be buzzing about with security officers and grad students; my colleagues and Cam, their boss. Although I knew Angela and Hodgins were leaving for Paris I had assumed everyone else, every<em>thing <em>else would remain in their constant state. My assumptions were completely wrong.

Cam's job was in jeopardy which was precisely why were all called home from our different journeys in the first place. The lab had been dismantled and turned into an exhibit. Dr. Sweets had stopped his job to play piano for retail consumers. Angela and Hodgins had returned as an expecting couple. As happy as I was for them I also felt a bit of sadness for myself. I'd never quite given up hope on being a mother someday.

Booth had been the biggest shock. While parts of him were still familiar, a larger portion had become foreign to me. While fulfilling his duty in Afghanistan he fell in love with Hannah Burley, a reporter for one of the major news networks serving our country. I understood the attraction immediately. Hannah was tall, blond, with appealing looks and a well developed body. Her personality oozed charm and sexual radiance. Booth had probably never stood a chance. She was the entire opposite of me; the difference being like night and day. She was a world all on her own with a rotational pull that took a firm hold of my partner and didn't let go.

We didn't address the silent awkwardness between us. At times I often felt he couldn't get away from me fast enough to be back in the presence of Hannah. But it wasn't just me. All of us noticed how he was distancing himself. I liked Hannah well enough. She was a pleasant woman. I couldn't help feeling though that she'd stolen something away from me. Something that wasn't hers to keep. His love for me.

I still continued to deny the truth. It wasn't until Booth and I were put on a case where I closely identified with the victim that I was able to break the stalemate. In my eyes our victim _was _me, a workaholic with no close friends or lasting relationships. She rejected the closest man in her life, a helicopter pilot who would have given her everything. This man was my Booth. Rejecting love had been her greatest regret. Turning down Booth's was turning out to be mine.

After he saved me from nearly being struck by a vehicle in a bad neighborhood I allowed myself to confront him with my feelings. I took that chance, only to come away with unfruitful endeavor. Hannah was "not a consolation prize," he told me. I mourned my loss, with more emotional suffering done in private. A part of me was still proud of myself. Whatever happened now, my feelings were known.

Around this time though was when I began feeling a yearning inside. Booth was maybe the happiest I'd seen him in quite some time. Why was I limiting myself from finding the same thing? Besides I wouldn't deny that my sexual appetite had increased over the past few months. There'd been no enjoyment of that sort in a long time. And so I guess you could say my story really begins at a crime scene.

"You the bone lady, or whatever?"

I took in the portly officer of the law sweating in the Springtime sun before me. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, yes." Where was Booth? I glanced back to where I'd exited his vehicle. He was finishing a conversation on his cell phone. No doubt with Hannah. I tried to hide my annoyance.

"All right. Come with me."

The remains had been found in a field at a driving range. It seemed an eyeball had been returned to the front desk instead of a golf ball. I couldn't see how someone could mistake the difference but stranger things had happened. The body part had led the staff out onto the range where they'd discovered remains that had been unearthed by some sort of wild animal. I was afraid the gnawing of the bones would hinder my results. But then again it took a lot to stump me and my colleagues.

What was left of the body was jutting from the ground just past a small stream. I hopped over the water with ease while the officer splashed down in. He swore obscenities as he climbed out the other side. I frowned. The sweat. The anger. "Do you have any idea what your BMI is?"

"My BM-what?"

"Your body mass index. You're quite overweight and in this heat combined with your anger you are asking for-" His cold glare ceased my ability to speak. Oops.

Booth arrived then, as he too leapt over the steam. "What have we got?"

"She's all yours. Good luck, pal." The officer made a second attempt to cross back and this time was successful. Booth watched as he ambled away. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I may have insulted him." I had no time for hurt feelings. Down onto one knee I dropped. "Victim is male. I estimate early forties. Perhaps malnourished or underweight. Height about one hundred and eighty point nine centimeters."

"Feet, Bones. I need feet."

"There's two right there for you." I tried to joke, pointing to the tibia and tarsal bones. He didn't share my humor. "Six feet."

"Right." He jotted the information down in his pocket sized notebook. "And how about cause of death? Was he murdered?"

"There's breaks in the cervical vertebrae. I really need the remains brought back to the lab to be able to discern more."

"All right. Ship 'em out. I got it." He retrieved his phone from inside his coat pocket. As he was dialing another shadow fell over my form. "Sorry to be a bother. Did you need any help, ma'am?"

I was about to snap in irritation when I looked up into what I thought at the time could be described as perfection. This also was an officer with D.C. Metro. But unlike the last gentleman this one had me responding instantly to his good looks, from his chiseled chin to the breadth over his shoulders. Not to mention the features I pictured he had concealed by his uniform. My grimace turned into a smile. "We're finished here, actually. I need these remains and this section of lawn brought to my lab."

"Well, I'll be sure that it's done, and is done correctly." He extended his hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, correct? I'm Officer Collins. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of your books."

"Really?" I was flattered. I accepted his hand and allowed him to assist me up to my feet. "Most law enforcement officials I've run into aren't exactly well read." Behind me Booth cleared his throat. "Local," I clarified.

"Not me. I can't get enough of them. May I walk you back to your vehicle?"

This chivalry was winning my approval and affections. "I would like that." I gave him my best seductive smile. We left Booth behind without so much as acknowledging him. I'm ashamed to say I rather enjoyed it. Let him be jealous for a change. In my frame of mind I never thought of how he'd felt as he'd watched me accept dates and consider one night stands over our years together. All I knew then was that I was tired of being cast aside while Booth paraded his romance all around me. Surely I was entitled to some of my own fun.

We conversed some more, finding that we agreed and were able to discuss numerous different topics. There was a kinship between us that I hadn't felt with someone for quite a while. "Do you think," he spoke quietly when it was clear we needed to go our separate ways. "I could take you out for dinner sometime?"

"I'd like that. Perhaps you should call me."

"Well, perhaps," somehow his hand slid easily into the pocket where my cell phone was kept. He pulled it out seamlessly. "You should call me." He worked the buttons on my phone until he'd programmed his number into the database. Then he grinned at me one more time before turning away. "I'll look forward to it, Temperance."

I was watching him on his way back to his car when I felt Booth come up besides me. The look on his face was a mixture of amusement and disgust. "What?" I demanded.

"No, nothing. Whatever. C'mon. We should get back to the lab."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember all this, Bones." Booth nodded. He hadn't liked Collins from the moment he'd met him. Something in his gut had just cried foul. He recalled having made a comment to Hannah days after the initial meeting between the pair that he'd thought the officer was a tool.<p>

Brennan was exhausted. She didn't think she could muggle through any more of her story tonight. "I'm really tired, Booth. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

He nodded. "As long as you promise to tell me everything." With her agreement he helped her up off the couch and led her towards the bedroom. She balked in the doorway. "No. I can't sleep in your bed. You won't fit on the couch. I shouldn't-"

He silenced her. "I fit on the couch, all right? I've slept there before. After the night you've had I'm insisting you take my bed. You don't get a choice."

She smiled a little, tears in her eyes. Her chin lowered to her chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

In his bed she laid down on her side. He got her settled, tugging the blankets up over her shoulders. "If you need anything I'll be right outside." He promised in a tone usually reserved for a child.

"Booth, wait! Um." Suddenly she was reddening with embarrassment, a rare feat for her. "I don't… I don't really want to be alone." She had a hard time making eye contact. "Would you… would you mind…" _staying with me?_

Booth was clearly unsure of what to do with her request. In the addition and loss of Hannah, and really before then, their lives together had become greatly complicated. But tonight something had changed within her. Something so terrible had taken place that she'd unconsciously sought him out for help. In her time of obvious need he wouldn't leave her, even if it was just for a room away. "Yeah. Of course."

He crawled into bed. Since she remained on her side he spooned up to her back. "Whatever it is, Bones," he under toned to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held it. "Everything will be all right. I'm here for you."

Her hand met his and held on tight. His words were comforting. But would he still stand by them when he learned the truth?


	3. Bleeding Love

Brennan was at first unfamiliar with where she was when she woke in the morning. It wasn't her bed. It definitely wasn't Collins' bed, nor was the arm wrapped around her waist belonging to him. At some point during her nighttime slumber she'd rolled from her side onto her back. She craned her head to see Booth still sleeping right besides her, though he had moved onto his stomach. That protective grasp had continued even in his unconscious. Staring at his peaceful expression conjured images from the night before into her mind. Oh yes, that was right. She'd all but suffered a meltdown. Uncharacteristic for her. Predictable that she'd reach out to the man who'd always been there for her, even when he hadn't been.

As though he could feel her eyes on him he stirred. He made a strange groaning sound as he lifted himself away from her. His hand that had been cupping her hip flattened, and smoothed across her stomach as he pulled away. He sat up, his knees still hidden underneath their blanket rising to his chest. Groggily he looked to her. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

He nodded. He nearly half closed his eyes again. He may have been awake but he wasn't yet alert. "You hungry? I could make us something for breakfast."

"I would like that." She agreed.

He slid forward out of bed. Stretching, she winced as his various overly abused joints popped. "I'll check on your clothes. If they're not dry yet I'll go downstairs and throw them in a dryer for a bit." He started out of the room.

"Booth? I-I mean it. Thank you. Last night…"

"You don't need to say any more, Bones. It's all right." Of course he wanted to know what had put her in such a state outside of his apartment in the first place. But he wouldn't push. When she was ready to share more of her story he'd be patiently waiting. In the meantime he sensed someone needed to take care of her through whatever crisis she was struggling through. That person he intended to be was him.

She lingered in bed for a bit longer, enjoying the sounds of Booth puttering around his kitchen. Pots and pans crashed. Dishes clanged. She heard the unmistakable sound of water from a faucet being poured into a coffee pot. She was surprised to realize that these were sounds she could get accustomed to. But no. She couldn't. With all else she had going in her life that was a slippery slope that couldn't be explored. Not now.

The depression that had sent her into her mental anguish paid a second visit. She forced herself to depart from the bedroom before she suffered from a second episode. Although, having Booth with her fueled her strength. She was never a fragile being. But being with him instilled a feeling of security within her. Even through a strained relationship he'd die before he allowed something to happen to her.

In the kitchen he already had a bowl of fruit sitting out for her. Appreciatively she sat herself down in a chair at his island counter. His back remained turned to her but the aroma in the air told her he was making pancakes. Without breaking stride he handed her a fork. She accepted it.

A fist banging against his front door caused them both to jump in surprise. "What the hell?" Booth muttered mostly to himself. Who would be at his door addressing him with such an aggressive manner first thing in the morning? He turned off the burner on the stove, not wanting to burn breakfast. Behind him Brennan had frozen. Her blue eyes had taken on a look that he rarely witnessed in them. In fact, he could see the tears welling up, creating two oceans of fear. His guard rose. Obviously she thought she knew who was there. "Relax." He told her. "Just stay here."

For a second time his visitor was beating against the door when Booth swung it open. Collins stood waiting for him with a hardened glare. "Is she here?"

He was most definitely the cause for Brennan's reaction. Booth tightened his grip on the doorknob. He didn't like the sense of danger he was feeling. "Is who here?"

"You know who I'm talking about. I know she's here."

"Who? Bones? Why would you think she's here? Why isn't she with you? I thought you two were practically living together. At least, that's the idea she gave me."

Collins' defensive stature softened some. "Look, we got into a fight last night. I said some stuff I didn't mean. She ran out on me. I can't find her. I know she never went back to her apartment all night. I waited for her. I just want to talk to her. Apologize, you know?" He gave his best convincing grin. "I have to, I guess. You know how it is with women."

Booth didn't share his amusement, or believe his lame explanation. Something more had happened. He was sure of it judging purely on Brennan's response to his sudden appearance alone. "Yeah. Well look, like I said, she's not here. Maybe you should try Angela."

"Yeah." Collins shoulders fell with defeat. "If you see her though, will you tell her I stopped by, and that I'm looking for her?"

"Sure." He barely uttered a goodbye before closing the door. Hurriedly he strode back into the kitchen. Brennan had stopped eating. Her anxiety had increased ten fold and Booth could spot it easily within her mannerisms. She exhaled hard. "He's following me, Booth. You heard him. He staked out my apartment the entire night."

"I know." All the more disturbed he was becoming as he learned more and more of the situation. Collins was a police officer. He had access to a greater network of help than the average stalker. "You're staying with me." It was an order, but said with delicacy. She left the stool and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her without hesitation. In one moment everything between them had changed. "You know what? We're not staying here, either."

"What?" She pulled back. "Booth, we can't just leave. Where would we go?"

"For the weekend, we can." He insisted. "I have a place in mind. We'll take off today through Monday. The place I'm thinking of is a perfect hideout."

"I can't just continue to run away from him. Eventually I will need to confront him. I have to." She added the last sentence in a whisper. "I don't get a choice."

Booth agreed slowly, "maybe not. But we can take the weekend and you can use it to get your head straight. Figure out some stuff. I'll feel better knowing he won't know where we're at."

She blinked in surprise. "You think he's dangerous?"

"I think something's not right here. Bones, when you want to tell me what happened, I'm here. But in the meantime I gotta go with what I'm feeling. And what I'm feeling right now is that I need to keep you near me. I need to keep you safe. And I'm going to do just that."

"What about your job?" She tried as a last ditch attempt.

"I have some sick days. Taking two of them isn't a big deal." He shrugged. In all truth he would have taken all his sick days if it meant protecting her life. Perhaps he was going a bit overboard. There was an obvious chance he was reading the situation incorrectly. But behavior on neither Brennan nor Collins end were persuading him he was wrong.

"What about clothes? And personal items? I can't go back to my apartment. And I can't continue to wear your cast offs."

"We can get some on our way out of town. We'll figure it out."

She laughed at the absurdity of the situation she'd gotten herself into. Booth took her back into his embrace. "We'll figure it out," he repeated, softer.

* * *

><p>That night when I tried to phone Booth I found myself regretting the decision. I had wanted to discuss a few specifics of our assignment. He had left earlier in the day while I had stayed in the lab to work. Though it was early in the evening I was well aware of what activity he was participating in from the moment he breathlessly answered the phone. "Do you have a moment?" I requested.<p>

"What is it, Bones?" His words were nearly sewn together. I tried not to let my impatience show in my tone. I was above jealousy or irritation. "I wanted to discuss the remains from the driving alley."

"Range." He corrected. In the background I could clearly hear Hannah giggle. "Yeah. Uh. Do you mind if I call you back in a little bit?"

"Um. I guess not. I-" At that point I discovered there was no reason to continue the conversation. Booth had ended the call. I dropped the receiver back down onto the base with frustration. I understood his deep involvement in his relationship with Hannah. What I was unable to fathom was how he seemed to be letting the rest of his life go in wake of it. Before Afghanistan I couldn't recall him ever behaving in such a way. Unless I'd been blind to it.

That instance was what motivated me to dial Collins that evening. Sharing companionship over dinner would lighten my mood. Also, there was always the potential for sex. Much of my tension and aggravation over Booth could be relieved in a rush of endorphins.

Collins and I met at the Founding Fathers bar. We treaded over an array of different topics over dinner and several beers. Although through my slightly intoxicated state I knew there was nothing remarkable about the two of us. There was a connection of sorts but it didn't compare to what I had with Booth. Nothing did. There was a possibility that nothing ever would. I had ruined what could have been between us. With Hannah's presence I believed we would never get it back.

The alcohol in combination with those feelings of isolation brought Collins back to my apartment. It brought him straight to my bed where we made love time and time again throughout the night. In the morning when I woke he'd already left for his job. Beside me on the bed he'd left a sentimental note. However I believed our one night of passion was just that - one night of lust.

I would learn soon that my assumption was wrong.


	4. Out Of Control

Author's Note: References to "The Daredevil In The Mold."

* * *

><p>"You're going to want to dress warm," were Booth's only cautionary words of advice. Brennan sat on the edge of his bed and took careful notice as he removed items such as heavy sweatshirts and lined athletic pants from his closet and dresser. Downstairs her still slightly damp clothes were tumbling in the dryer inside his building's laundry room. She remained now in his oversized tee shirt. Her long, bare legs stretched out over his wooden floor were keeping her balance. She saw him look to them now and again, his eyes lingering for a moment before moving on. She wondered what he was thinking since he seemed uncomfortable with himself every time it occurred. "I'll keep that in mind when we stop for clothing."<p>

Once he finished packing his duffel bag he set forth on arming himself. Ordinary while on assignments he wore a double holster which wrapped around his shoulders, easily concealable by his suit coat. Today she noticed he strapped a single one to his hip. She remained while he left the room for a moment. In the living room she could hear the tinkering sounds of a combination lock and a safe door opening. As he returned he was playing with a second weapon, being sure it both was unloaded and needlessly on safety. He opened a side pocket on the duffel and secured it inside.

"Two guns?" She asked in surprise.

"Not taking any chances, Bones. I'd rather over prepare than under."

"I understand. I just believe it to be a little much."

He didn't respond. It tore her up to see how guarded he was around her. Then again, maybe that wasn't the situation at all. There had to be much on his mind, as he had to have been curious over what more she was holding back from him. The fact that he was carrying more weapons than he needed to, at least in her opinion, spoke volumes for what he didn't verbally express. Come hell or high water he'd go down defending her. The sharp intensity between them didn't matter. He may have fallen and been wounded by Hannah but a part of his heart had always remained with her. Only she had never realized it until just then. Her head bowed.

"I'm going to go check on your clothes."

"I can do that." She stood up just as he was going towards the door. The two accidentally collided. Both hips and chests bumped together. Booth steadied her at the same time backing off. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

Her cheeks burned as though they'd had some sort of intimate encounter. With a sigh she collapsed back down onto his bed. She wasn't sure she could handle a whole weekend of his protective distance. How could one simultaneously isolate himself from one while at the same time be willing to sacrifice his world to keep that life safe? Infrequently Booth made no sense to her. This happened to be one of those instances.

Her phone rang its rotary tone from her purse in the living room. She fetched it to see Angela was calling. A sense of doom settled in her chest. Booth had advised Collins to look for her at her best friend's. What all had taken place? "Brennan." She answered with a slight tremor in her voice. She hated herself for it.

"Sweetie? Did you know Collins is looking for you?"

"Yes. I am aware. I haven't contacted him which is why he's still trying to find me."

"I see. Are you avoiding him?"

There was no use in hiding what she would eventually find out anyway. "Yes. Is he still there?"

"No. I sent him to the lab." Angela sounded reasonably concerned. "Is there something you need to be telling me? What's happened? Where are you?"

"I'm with Booth. He's taking me away for the weekend."

"Hmm." Angela hummed. "Ordinarily I'd say that's pretty hot but not under these circumstances. What is going on?"

"I just… I need some time away. From everything. I promise I will fill you in on the details when I get back."

"All right. Just… stay safe, sweetie."

Brennan didn't understand. "What makes you think I'm in danger?" Had Collins said something to her? Or given some sort of indication? Her pulse spiked. The weakness she was feeling caused severe resentment. She'd taken on men tougher than him! She'd battled her way through treacherous situations without a single soul by her side. So why was this man any different?

Because despite her best efforts he'd gotten a piece of her she'd never intended to give.

"Booth. We both know how tense things have been between you two because of Hannah. If he's whisking you away to be with you alone all weekend then he must have picked up on something. I trust his instincts."

She heard the front door swing open and close. Booth was back. "I do, too. I'll call you soon." The call ended. Booth joined her with her dried clothes folded neatly and tucked in his arms. "Here."

"Thank you." She padded into the bathroom where she closed the door behind her. Over her head she whipped off his shirt and dropped it down onto the floor. While putting on her undergarments she felt a sharp pain in her back just above her hip bone. In turning around she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet door. A dark bruise swirled in purple and blue marred her otherwise snow white flesh. Worriedly she applied pressure to the mark with her index finger. The bright colors of pain that flashed before her eyes drew tears. "Damn." She hissed out in a sigh.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth knocked on the door. "You almost ready?"

"Coming!" She yanked her shirt on over her head. Booth had thrown in a dryer sheet with her clothes and she appreciated now the smell associated with the warmth. After buttoning her jeans she allowed herself one last opportunity to study herself. To others, her anguish may not have been obvious just in observing the markers on her face. She had bags under her eyes. Her skin appeared sallow. The affect had even taken to her eyes, as they weren't nearly as bright as usual. No. Others likely didn't see it. But Booth did. She knew it, and felt her heart skip a beat.

Downstairs at his car he secured her in the front seat without allowing her to assist him. "Just stay in here."

"I'm not feeble, Booth. I could help you."

"I know you're not. I just want you out of sight." He shut her door. After he loaded their luggage into the back he settled down besides her in the driver's seat. He remained silent as he eased them from his complex onto the main highway leading out of town. His eyes were constantly darting around, studying everything intently. "You never told me where we were going." She reminded him.

"Pops has got a hideaway cabin up in upstate New York. I usually try to go a weekend every few months to make sure it's still standing." He cracked a smile. "I don't know why he never sold the thing, but now I'm glad he didn't. I gotta warn you though. Other than lights and heat there's really not much to it."

"…How "upstate" are we talking about?"

"We'll be lucky if we get cell service, put it that way. That's partly why I go up there." He mumbled under his breath.

"So… it'll just be us… _entertaining_ one another?"

"Yeah. Basically."

She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

><p>I didn't feign my surprise when Collins called me the following day. I happened to be in the car with Booth on our way to question a subject. Since he freely spoke to Hannah on the phone in my presence I didn't have to think twice about doing the same to him. "Hi, Collins. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you out this morning." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Booth's eyebrows lift above his sunglasses and nearly into his hair line.<p>

"That's all right. I didn't want to disturb you. I'm probably getting off early tonight. May I see you again?"

I smiled my best Cheshire cat smirk. "Yes. I would like that very much. Call me when you are available."

"So… he stayed over?" Booth asked casually as I once again pocketed my phone.

"Yes. He did. We had quite a few satisfying sexual encounters. I believe tonight will promise the same potential."

To that he had nothing to say. So he didn't. I allowed myself to think he was silently disapproving. This thought thrilled me. Suddenly I felt like a rebellious teenager.

As a few weeks turned into a month Collins was nearly living at my apartment. Our sexual relationship thrived. Unfortunately time revealed that to be our only connecting factor. Yet he was so charming and witty that I wanted it to work. I wanted him to be someone he wasn't. I wanted him to be Booth. But even my partner was slipping out of my grasp. With both of us involved with others we seemed to drift away from one another. Neither one of us were pleased, but we didn't seem to know how to fix what had severed between us.

Collins and I had been seeing each other for a little over a month when I received a call that changed everything. Hannah phoned me late one evening, distraught. Booth had asked for her hand in marriage. When she'd turned him down he'd ended their relationship. I offered her my sympathy, however it was Booth I was focused on. My search for him led me to the Founding Fathers where he was drowning away his sorrow in alcohol. That night I stayed with him and did my best to be supportive. At the end of the night I made sure he got home safely. I couldn't stop myself from feeling a slight glimmer of hope for us. Not now while he was still working his way through his wounds. Eventually though perhaps we could have an open and honest conversation about the two of us; about the possibility for a future.

A few nights later I attempted to end the relationship I had with Collins. I rationally explained my reasons for wanting to separate. He wasn't willing to see my side, nor was he willing to give in so easily. "Everything is fine! What do you think you're doing? You can't break up with me!"

"Collins, I have explained to you-"

"You explained nothing! I'm not leaving!"

All right then. It was my apartment but I certainly had no qualms about leaving for the evening. Hopefully in the morning when I returned he would have gotten the signal and left by his own accord. "Fine." I marched for the door.

Only I never got that far. His strength and agility out powered my ignorance. He took a hold of my arm. His rough movements slammed me up against the wall of my apartment. Behind my back he yanked my arm so hard I worried about dislocation. "You're not going anywhere." He growled into my ear.

That night I realized for the first time was trouble I was in.


	5. Love The Way You Lie

The journey to New York could not be considered a quick one. Brennan had not adequately prepared for how long she would be riding in the car. After two hours had passed in a terse silence she began to wish she'd never probed her bruise. The pain radiated throughout her hip. Sporadically she shifted slightly across her seat with the hope that Booth wouldn't notice her state. Naturally, he did. She should have known better. Very little ever surpassed him. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"My back is bothering me." That much was true. "I think maybe I slept in an odd position last night." That might have been true.

"Do you need me to stop or something? I'm sure I can find a convenience store. They should have aspirin."

"No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"You sure? Now that I think about it Pops might have a heating pad at the cabin. He was caught up there a few years ago during a snowstorm. Tried to shovel the driveway and hurt his back." Booth shook his head and smiled some at the memory. "I told him he should have waited for me to get up there."

"That would be sufficient."

Together they lapsed back into silence. There wasn't any particular reason for it. It was more as though they'd lost their ability to properly communicate with one another in the wave of all the changes they'd been through professionally and personally. Brennan knew if Booth ever learned the truth of the life she'd been struggling to hide from him that tension would only grow. God only knew what he would think of her then. "Booth?" She found herself blurting out a question before taking the time to think. "Do you miss Hannah?"

Within mere seconds his loose stature hardened. "What? No. No, Bones. I'm not talking about this. Don't even ask me, got it?" He snapped back at her. "Hannah is off limits."

"I'm sorry." She apologized immediately.

He sighed. "No. _I'm _sorry. You don't deserve my anger. The whole thing… it's just…" His gaze drifted out to the horizon they were rapidly approaching. "Some days I'm all right. And some days I just feel like no one is ever going to want me. I get hopeless. I feel like I should just quit."

"You should never quit, Booth. You aren't alone. Someone is waiting for you. Right now." A subtle reminder. He caught the meaning instantly. "With everything going on I don't think now is really the time to talk about us. Do you?"

"No." She agreed. "I suppose not."

To her surprise he bridged the gap between them and reached for her hand. "Someday," he murmured vaguely. She didn't press him for a meaning, but instead smiled as he squeezed her hand affectionately. For the rest of the drive he kept his hand intertwined with hers. It was only out of necessity that he finally had to release his hold. But that simple act had been all the reassurance she'd craved.

The sky was darkening by the time Booth pulled off the main road. They followed a paved path through a thick wooded area until they came to a stop in front of a quaint log cabin. Had the circumstances been different it would have been charming. A romantic getaway. "It's beautiful, Booth."

"Isn't it?" Finally he was beginning to emerge from his shell. "Pops built this for my Grams. This was their "vacation home." I guess that's why he couldn't bring himself to sell it." He swung open his car door. "Maybe that's why I can't either."

Before Brennan could lower herself to the ground Booth was at her side. She was puzzled when he offered her his hands to assist her. "Why?"

"I don't know. I know how I feel when my back hurts. Just thought I'd help." He dropped his hands back down to his sides glumly. She felt guilty for questioning him. Here he was at last trying to make strides in repairing their friendship. "I could use your help, please."

He assisted her down onto the driveway. She waited by the front door while he retrieved their two bags of luggage from the trunk. As he made his way over to her she couldn't help but to notice how closely he was studying everything around them. The agent and the anthropologist. No one was getting through him.

The two entered after he unlocked the door. His hands fumbled along the wall until he located a light switch. Brennan stepped forward further into the area that was now bathed in a warm glow. The interior of the cabin matched the outside. The furniture showed signs of age, although that was to be expected. The overall environment carried an old fashioned feel with a touch of country comfort. "Pops did all this?"

"Yeah." He half grinned. "Long time ago. Why don't you get settled and I'll set our stuff down in the bedroom. Oh." He froze. "I forgot. That's one drawback. There's only one bedroom. I can take the couch. With your back you should be sleeping in the bed."

"That's nonsense, Booth. Your back is far worse than mine."

"We'll work out sleeping arrangements later. But that reminds me." He mumbled to himself on his way back into the bedroom. Brennan shrugged. She tugged off her coat and hung it over the back of a chair. Alone she allowed herself to continue to explore the place she would be calling home for the next few days. The kitchen was off of the living room. Compared to the rest of the cabin it was rather small. She realized they wouldn't be making any large meals here, and then wondered if Booth had even thought ahead to bring food. "Hey, Booth?"

He was coming up right behind her. "Pops doesn't have a heating pad but I found one of these thermal patch things that attaches to your skin." Before she could react in any way he'd ripped the package open and was lifting her shirt. She felt his movements cease, and knew his eyesight was locked on her bruise like a target. She felt his fingers dance over her tender skin. "It's not what it looks like," was all she could think of to breathe nervously. Her head grew to be as light as a balloon.

"Don't lie to me." He growled back. "It is _exactly _what it looks like. When did this happen? When did he do this to you?"

"Booth." She turned around. Her stare was level with his eyes which were aglow with silent anger. He was practically trembling with emotion. Evenly he inhaled and exhaled controlled breaths. Just barely was he holding onto self restraint.

Lightly his hands had come to rest on her hips. "Tell me, Bones." He whispered. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me for help?"

She laid her hands over his. There was such a difference in his touch compared to Collins. She and Booth had never been lovers, but he handled her with the delicate ease of one even through what she was sure was a severe bout of rage. "I don't… I don't…"

"I know things have been tense between us but you know you could have, right? God, Bones. I'm here for you. No matter what happens to us I'm yours." He embraced her. "I'm always yours."

His words conjured emotions she'd been keeping at bay since the nightmare had first began. A few tears skirted down her cheeks. She leaned into him. "I should have called you. The first night it happened." She nodded to herself. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was stunned. It's only happened twice."

"That doesn't make it okay." He reminded her. "Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you just kick his ass and leave?" He knew the violence she was capable of. He knew what she could do if she was pushed into defending herself.

"I don't know." She did, only she wasn't willing to share. Not just yet. "I'm tired, Booth. I just want to lay down."

"Yeah. Of course. C'mon." He led her into the bedroom. With caring grace he removed her shoes for her and pulled off her socks. She dropped down on top of the bedding and stretched out. Uninvited, he climbed in on the opposite side. She rolled over to lay head down against his chest. His arms circled her. His lips pressed against her forehead and remained there. No sound could be heard other than the noise of their breathing.

Brennan clenched her eyes closed. His words repeated through her conscious. _"No matter what happens to us I'm yours. I'm always yours." _She lifted her head. And without intent their lips came together in a soft, affectionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Booth should have been my call that night. He should have been my <em>only <em>call that night. As it was I was so unprepared for the sudden onslaught of hostility that I couldn't think straight. The pain brought forth a numbness in my mind. All I could think about was surviving, from getting away from this two faced man I'd shared my bed with. How could I have been so thoughtless? I obviously hadn't known him at all.

His vice like grip on my arm tightened. "Do you understand me?"

I had no idea how far his madness bred within him. In my current position I didn't dare do anything to make the situation worse. He was armed. I could feel the barrel of the gun digging into my hip from its place in his holster. I don't understand psychology. But I understand adrenaline and fury. I know how they affect the body and cloud the mind. If I wanted to live I had to act accordingly. "Yes."

With that safe word he released me. I whirled around to confront him. Our faces were inches apart. I was set to show him my own brand of carnage when he kissed me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I really am. I just, I love you, Temperance. You're the only good I have in my life." He played with a few strands of my hair. "Please don't leave me."

I could have crushed him then. I could have jammed the heel of my palm into his maxilla and made a hasty exit. But I stayed for no reason I can possibly logically explain. Nor can I explain why I didn't inform Booth of what had happened first thing in the morning when he showed up announced at the lab. He'd come from a family in which his father had been an abusive drunk. Perhaps in knowing that I feared his response should I have told him. Not for myself, but for him. It wasn't hard to picture Booth taking justice into his own hands; defending me. The discipline that would result from those actions wasn't worth it. Besides, I wasn't a victim. I never have been and never will be.

An incident like the one that occurred that night never happened again. Every day Collins bestowed me with some little token that was supposed to signify his regret. Even so I spent the next few weeks miserable and desperately trying to come up with a plan to leave without either one of us having to resort to physical abuse. I could have fought him but I didn't really have any desire to do so. Not if I could leave peacefully on amicable terms.

The night that came; the night in which I received news that required me to leave immediately, I could no longer avoid it. Necessity led me into what could arguably be considered one of the worst moments of my life.


	6. Angel Standing By

__Author's Note: Lyrics used are "Mercy" by One Republic.

* * *

><p><em>Angel of mercy how did you find me?<em>

_Where did you read my story?_

Brennan had been unaware of how exhausted she was until she woke in the morning to realize she'd slept the entire night through. In the safety of Booth's arms she'd achieved that deep sleep that hadn't found her in months. He'd given her back the ability to rest and relax. Her shoulders felt lighter. The heavy weight crushing her chest had lifted. It was as if she'd been held underwater and was breaching the surface for the first time. Now she could breathe again.

Booth was gone from the bed. The comforter on his side was rumpled, tossed carelessly away from his pillows. Evidently from what she was able to discern he'd exited the room hours ago. The faint smell of body soap and after shave still lingered in the air. The combination furthered her ultimate sense of security. If there was a way they could have maintained their jobs she would have been more than willing to live in that paradise with him permanently. Who'd of thought a log cabin could be so peaceful? So tranquil?

She rose from the bed. Her feet took her straight into the kitchen where Booth was making breakfast. His back was towards her. He was dressed in no more than a tee shirt and his boxers. Obviously he too, was feeling comfortable around her. She stifled a smile. His look was one she could get used to seeing. "Hi."

"Hey, Bones." He greeted without turning around. "I made you some oatmeal. You might want to heat it up a little bit. I didn't want to wake you and I wasn't sure when you would on your own."

"Thanks. I'm not really all that hungry, though." Actually, a shower sounded more delicious than food. "Perhaps after I shower."

"Okay. I left some soap and stuff for you on the sink."

She thanked him. In the bathroom she turned the taps of the shower to the hottest setting she could tolerate. Then she stripped and stepped into the stream. The aching in her back began to ease. The tension in her muscles dissipated with the warm steam that rose up towards the ceiling. Her last remaining wall came down. Just as before in Booth's apartment the night she'd come to him for help, she let herself cry. Her pent up emotions released. By the time she was finished she didn't just feel lighter, she felt stronger as well.

_All I wanted to say_

_All I wanted to do is fall apart now_

_All I wanted to feel_

_I wanted to love, its all my fault now_

_A tragedy I fear_

A half an hour passed by before she was ready to face the world again. She emerged to dress in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She too, felt at ease enough to dress down in front of her partner. Her hair she wrapped up in a towel. Just as she was leaving the bathroom she heard her cell phone ring. In confusion she wrinkled her nose. Booth couldn't get cell service. Why was she? She retraced her steps back into the bedroom. From the bottom of her purse she dug out her phone. To her horror she saw it was Collins calling. Down she sat on the bed, setting the phone next to her and watching the caller ID blink until the call was sent to her voice mail. Within moments the device beeped to indicate she had a message. Her heart pounded in her chest while shaking fingers dialed in her security code to listen.

"_Where the hell are you? This isn't funny anymore. You think you can just walk away from me? You think you can just disappear. I'll hunt you down. So help me God I'll hunt you down and I'll find you. And you'll be sorry. If you know what's good for you, you better come home before that happens. Don't make me any angrier, Temperance." Chuckle. "Or maybe you won't have a home to come back to."_

The trembling in her fingers may have stopped but that was only because it'd transferred over into her entire body. Her stomach churned with sour acid. The phone was forgotten about. She made it to the bathroom just in time to vomit. Just when she thought she was finished her stomach clenched for a second time. No more came out than bile. Her legs attempted to give out on her in her weakened state. Booth caught her as she was slipping down onto the floor. Wordlessly he half carried her back to bed. On the very edge he sat her down. Briefly he left only to return with a paper towel damped with cold water. "You all right?" He questioned as he wiped the sweat from her face.

She didn't answer. Instead she repeated her motions with her phone and thrust it at him. He listened closely to the message, his face reddening with anger. When it ended he let out a slow breath. "He can't find you here. Remember that. And even if he did he'd have to answer to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He hugged her. "I promise, Bones. You're safe with me."

_Fortress of daylight come in and stand by_

_Waiting to catch the quickest plane_

"Booth what if… what if he burns down my apartment? Or does something just as terrible? I have relics in there. Valuables. My life…" She buried her head in his shoulder.

Booth had no idea what to say. He wasn't familiar enough with the officer to be able to predict his behavior. "When we get back," he decided slowly. "You stay with me. Make me list of everything you want. During the day while he's at work I'll go over and get them."

She gasped a disbelieving chuckle. "There's so much. You couldn't possibly bring it all."

"So I'll make daily trips." He shrugged, undeterred.

"Where would we put it all?"

"We can rent a storage space until we figure out something better."

She couldn't help but to notice his lack of suggestion of finding another apartment for her. Until the coast was safe he had absolutely no intentions of letting her out of his sight. Gratitude couldn't be expressed in words or actions. Tighter she clung to him. Her head felt heavy and she let it fall down onto his shoulder.

"I gotcha, Bones. I promise you." He stroked her hair away from her face. "I won't let him get anywhere near you. I won't think twice about taking care of the bastard myself." Actually, a part of him was hoping Collins would show up at the apartment while he was moving Brennan out. He'd show him what real abuse was.

"Don't do anything foolish." She objected. She knew Booth was difficult to overpower. But she also knew weapons always won over power. Collins was a loose cannon. Knowing of their close relationship, there was no saying he wouldn't shoot Booth on sight.

Booth left the comment unaddressed. "Come on. You really need to eat something. You're not going to convince me otherwise." He helped her up to her feet. A few tear trails still remained on her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. "I'll protect you," he ensured her one last time.

_Flying to nowhere_

_It's better than somewhere_

_That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

Her emotions were overthrowing her mind. His words were touching all the right spaces within her to fill her with hope, after desolation had taken up residence within her for so long. She kissed him. Closer to his body he held her. The embrace lasted for several minutes before he pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He was speaking exactly what she was thinking. "I know. But… I don't want to stop."

"Me either," he admitted in a whisper.

_But you might, _she thought, lowering her eyes. _Once you learn the truth. _

She choked down what little bit of breakfast she could stomach. Anytime she thought about Collins' phone call the nausea returned in full force. Booth didn't push her. But she noticed he kept a careful eye on her. Watching from a distance. Ready to interact if required.

Upon finishing she laid down on the couch with a book. Booth cleaned up the kitchen alone. She'd offered to help but he'd rebuffed her. "I'm fine, Bones. Go lay down." So she had. He passed by her once on the way to the bedroom. When he walked through again he was completely dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "You gonna be all right if I go outside for a bit?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She was rather curious as to what he would be doing. They were miles from any town. The only thing of interest in their environment was a small pond she'd spotted out back. Obviously it was much too cold to be swimming.

He moved about to the door and tugged his coat on. "Do you want me to take your phone in case he calls again?"

She gave him a dark look. He threw up his hands. "All right." Outside he trudged. She smiled at his back.

She became so immersed by the story taking place in her book that at the first audible gunshot she near jumped out of her skin. Two more immediately followed. Then a fourth. "Booth," she whispered, throwing down her book. Only the worst could she think. _Collins is outside. He found us. They're having a shoot out. Booth's in danger. I have to help him. _

She hurried outside with little regard for herself. The sound of the rounds were coming from the back of the cabin. Her footsteps quickened as she got closer. Only she discovered Booth wasn't in trouble at all. His back was towards her as he fired at targets he'd hung off of tree branches. For a moment she remained to watch him. His talent never ceased to amaze her. Every time his aim was dead on. He never missed. Without being detected she tip toed back into the cabin.

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

The rest of the afternoon was passed in literature. When she tired of reading she laid awake staring at the ceiling and thinking. Things were changing between she and Booth, much faster than either of them had ever thought. Sinking into one another felt right. The final puzzle pieces were reuniting and locking together. She didn't want to fight it. But Booth was still partially in the dark. There was one last confession she hadn't shared. She was afraid to, for fear of what he might think of her. Yet if they were continue forward into this peculiar world they'd entered she had to be honest. She had to tell him.

That night just as they were settling in to sleep she took her chance. While they'd shared their dinner they'd been quiet. Booth had seemed to be lost in thought himself. Seeing him so intense only made her nervousness cut deeper. What she had to say would change everything. It was big enough to change both of their lives.

She sat down on the foot of the bed. He peeled off his shirt all the while feeling her eyes on him. "What is it?" He inquired without looking at her.

"I need to speak with you." Her stomach did another flip. She could only try to keep herself from being sick in the middle of their conversation.

Warily he lowered himself besides her. "That doesn't sound good. What is it? Did Collins call you again while I was out?" His arm muscles hardened just thinking about it.

"No. I just, I haven't been completely honest with you. I haven't lied. But there are certain facts of the truth I've omitted. I feel as though now with the changes that are taking place-"

"You're pregnant." He interrupted her. She was shocked into complete silence. Her expression mirrored that of someone who'd placed their finger in a light socket. "How did you…"

He just smiled a sad smile. "Does he know?"

"No. I was trying to tell him the other night. He thought I was trying to end our relationship once again. I never was able to say anything."

His eyes drifted away from hers. She bowed her head in shame. The worst had occurred. She was no better than a discarded piece of trash. Tears blurred her vision. They were threatening to spill over when to her surprise he reached for her hand, and held it.

"Then this is what we're going to do." His voice was as soft as the wind. "We're going to wait a month to tell anyone. And when we do," he gently tilted her chin to look him in his eyes. "We're going to tell them that it's mine."

_I'm so lost in you_

_A tragedy seemed to be over now_

_A tragedy it seemed to be_


	7. No Turning Back

Brennan was flabbergasted. She had no idea what to address first. "Really, Booth. How did you know I was pregnant?"

Nonchalantly he shrugged his shoulders. "The night I found you wandering outside my apartment. I just had a feeling. When I heard you throwing up this morning it pretty much confirmed it for me."

"But Collins had just left that message. I was emotional."

"I've seen you upset plenty of times before. You've stood over remains that have made _me_ sick to my stomach. You don't vomit. Ever." He exhaled. "I've been thinking about it ever since. This is the solution I got. I can't just walk away."

She shook her head vehemently. "No. This isn't up to you. You're not involved."

"I _am _involved now. Look, this guy Collins isn't a father. The jack off doesn't get to be one. If this is what I have to do to keep you and this baby safe then I'm willing. Bones, if he's hit you it's more than likely he won't think anything of hitting your kid. For all we know he'll hit you knowing you're pregnant. Besides, he won't care for the baby. If nothing else he'll use it as a weapon against you. You'll spend years wrapped up in custody battles and child support hearings-"

"I don't need money from him." She sniffed.

"Maybe not. But I can guarantee you he'll fight for full custody just to hurt you. You love this baby. I know you already do. He never will. I can't just allow that to happen. This kid needs a father. I can be that father."

A sudden chill had her wrapping her arms around her middle. "Do you realize what you'll be committing yourself to?" She argued. "I mean, I can raise this child on my own. But if I list you as the father-"

"I'm prepared. I've thought all about this. And there's no way I'm letting you go through this alone. I want to be the father, Bones. I still want to be that guy." He appealed to her earnestly. "If you'll let me."

This was all too much, too soon. She wasn't sure how she felt about Booth taking accountability upon his own shoulders. It's not that she didn't welcome his presence. The longer she thought about it she knew it was a right fit. Regardless of what happened to them down the road he'd never abandon a child, whether it was his or not. That just wasn't him. Fairness was her bigger concern. Was it right to allow him to saddle himself with such a large responsibility? "I… I think I need some time to properly think everything over."

A sorrow appeared in his eyes. He misunderstood her. Unfortunately she wasn't wise to his cues and therefore misread him. "Sure. Lets just go to sleep."

They simultaneously buried themselves underneath their covers. Brennan reached for him only to find him turned on his side away from her. She frowned at his back. She pacified herself by staring up at the ceiling. Sleep took its sweet time finding her. And when it did, she was riddled with nightmares.

* * *

><p>"<em>You really think you're leaving me?" Collins snickered. "I thought we had this discussion, Temperance. You can't go anywhere without me. You need me."<em>

_Her awkward words were misconstrued. Separating hadn't been on her mind. For once she hadn't been signaling a strong indication of her desire for him to move out, though it needed to be done. But somehow her rehearsed words informing him of her pregnancy hadn't been the appropriate ones to use. "I don't need you." She blurted without thinking. She resented the accusation._

_A dinner plate became a projectile aimed for her face. She ducked just in time. It smashed into the wall where it shattered into pieces. Fear like she'd never felt before forced her to make a decision on the spot. Maybe her original intention hadn't been to leave. But he was now making it painstakingly obvious that she needed to make a hasty escape. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. You're far too emotional." Hoping to take him by surprise she jogged out around the couch towards the door. _

_He was difficult to be taken advantage of. Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt his foot strike her back. The force of it slammed her cheek first into the hard wood. His body then smothered her. "I told you," he hissed in her ear. "You're not going anywhere without me." His hands gripped her hips and roughly tugged her back against him. "I can't live without you."_

"_Let me go." She demanded. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in. Her brain grasped for an alternative plan._

"_I'll die without you. But you'll die without me first."_

_His body weight crushing against her was making struggle to draw in oxygen. She cranked her elbow and threw it backwards with as much momentum she could gather. Upon impact she knew she had at the very least cracked one of his ribs. The pain brought him down to his knees. All the air within his chest exploded in a gasping sound. "You bitch!" He seethed._

_Brennan threw open the door. She didn't glance behind her once as she fled into the cloak of the dark night._

* * *

><p>Booth felt Brennan tear out of bed. He hadn't been able to achieve anything other than a light sleep. His anxiety over Brennan's pregnancy tied along with the painful sting of rejection was keeping his mind busy with one thought after another.<p>

Before he could say anything she was hurrying out from the bedroom. He tossed his blankets back and gave chase. "Bones?" In the living room paving a path to the front door he found her. "Hey. What's the matter? What is it?"

"What'd I do, Booth?" She wept. She spun around and faced him with eyes more on fire with emotion than he'd maybe ever seen. "Why did I let this happen to me? I'm smarter than this! I am not a victim! I am Dr. Temperance Brennan! I am the best in the world at what I do!"

"I know," he said softly.

"So why was I so foolish as to let myself get pregnant? Why did I allow myself to enter this predicament? I'm better off being alone! I'm _always _better off alone! How could I allow myself for forget that?"

"No. That's not true, Bones. And you know it." He dared to let himself embrace her and was pleased to find that she didn't fight him. More or less she crumpled into his arms. "You never were alone. And you never will be."

"I can't ask you to get involved in this. It isn't fair to you."

"Who's asking? I'm volunteering."

She lifted her head to gaze up into his face. "This is your life you're knowingly committing to us, Booth. The rest of your life."

"Yeah well, it wasn't that great anyway." He tried to joke.

"I won't allow you to sacrifice your future for us."

"Bones, I'm not sacrificing anything. Everything you're bringing up is all stuff I've already thought about. I know I don't have to commit myself. I know what I'm giving up. But I also know what I'm gaining. And that outweighs everything. To me, that makes it worth it. I love you," he whispered. "I never stopped. I loved Hannah but… you were still always with me."

"I love you, too." Her chest ached with her confession of the truth. But a confession, it was. A long overdue one.

"So let me take care of you. The both of you." A single hand laid against her navel. "Let me give you my life."

She rested her hand on top of his. He'd said all that she'd needed to hear. She exhaled deeply before nodding. "Okay."

An unexplained magnetic energy passed between them. Brennan was suddenly very aware of his soft breathing, as well as the tightness of the muscles in his chest. The heat radiating off of his hand from its close proximity to her skin. The lust in his eyes matched how she was feeling. When he kissed her she pulled him as close to her as possible. Two objects trying to occupy a single space.

There in that moment they saw something more in one another. A new world had been opened up for them to step inside. Neither one attempted to fight it any longer. On the floor they ended up lost in a blur of affection. Passionately Booth pushed the night gown she was wearing up towards her chest. She raised her arms, only too happy to have the barrier between them removed.

She couldn't help but to marvel at Booth. He made her feel special, as though she were the only woman he'd ever been with. His touch was delicate while providing fire, alighting her senses. When at last he entered her he paused. His eyes searched hers. Was she okay? Was _he_ okay in continuing? She realized then that if he'd thought she'd been uncomfortable he would have backed off without a word of protest.

The difference between Booth and Collins was like night and day. Collins took. Booth gave. She lifted herself enough off the floor to kiss him. "Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. Her sexed voice alone was enough for him. He thrust.

He made love to her until both their bodies were crying out with pleasure. Down besides her he lowered himself onto his back. She rested her body against his. Lightly she traced the tips of her fingernails over his muscles.

Huddled into one another, they contentedly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It'd been Brennan's idea to call Collins first thing the following morning. Dismissing him was first and foremost on her mind. Calling from the cabin where he wasn't able to find them seemed like a better choice than doing it at home. Despite Booth's assurances Collins still knew where his apartment was located. Sooner or later he would come looking for her. The sooner was what she hoped for; sooner as in being while they weren't home.<p>

"Temperance? Where the hell are you?"

She did everything she could to keep herself from dropping the phone. His sinister voice tore right through her chest into her heart. "It doesn't matter where I am. I won't be returning home. I prefer if you could please remove your things from my apartment. I realize the likeliness of that is slim and so I will be sending someone by for my items."

Booth made a noise of irritation. His brow lowered. He definitely hadn't liked her parting this information.

"What? You can't leave. I warned you."

"Don't try to find me. You won't. I would like it if we could just go our separate ways and leave it at that."

"I can't live without you-"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I _can_ live without _you_." She interrupted him mid-sentence. Without giving him the advantage to add anything additional she ended the call. As she looked to Booth she sighed a deep breath. Adrenaline still surged throughout her veins. "I hadn't imagined that would be quite so difficult."

"I did." Booth sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "You shouldn't have told him I'm going to be stopping by."

"Why? He'll know, Booth. Once my possessions start disappearing. He can't call off work purposefully to wait for you."

She had a valid point. But Booth still believed he was correct. He laid his hand down over hers on top of the bedspread. "Well," he sighed. "It's on now."


	8. Won't Let Go

They held off until Monday afternoon to make their descent back to Washington D.C. Neither one of them were quite so willing to give up the paradise they'd found in one another. The cabin was the perfect secluded place to be able to live without the fear of what the future was to bring. But both of them had to come to terms that their fantasy had to be short lived. Like or it not they were forced to face what lay ahead.

Collins hadn't phoned Brennan anymore. This left Brennan feeling ill at ease. "What do you suppose it means?" She asked Booth as she was preparing her suitcase. "He's never been one to back down. I can't imagine he would now."

Booth remained silent but was mentally agreeing with her. He didn't dare speak it out loud for worry of causing her more anxiety, but he was sure Collins was plotting something. As she said, he knew a man like him wouldn't give up. She'd proven that there was absolutely nothing she could do to discourage him. Once they returned home Booth was required to watch her with hawk eyes.

"I don't really want to go," she admitted as she joined him in placing their luggage in the back of his vehicle. "I'm surprised to find myself saying that."

"I'm not. What we got waiting for us," he slammed the trunk and turned to her. "I'd rather stay here, too. We don't have to worry about anything here. It's just us."

"Perhaps we can come back here soon?" She suggested lightly with a touch of hope in her voice. He chuckled. "Yeah. We'll come back." It concerned him to admit that the next time they visited may be more out of necessity than relaxation.

The trip home, just like the trip to their destination, was full of silence. This time the cause was very different. Pleasure mixed in with apprehension over what awaited them kept them both immersed in their own thoughts. Not before too long Brennan drifted off. Booth took that as an allowance to slow down his speed. He'd favored a later arrival.

His plan worked. Just past one in the morning he was pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building. He ushered her inside before returning for their suitcases. She was busy scribbling away on a notepad when he shuffled back in. "I'm making a list," she explained without looking up. "Of the most important items I'd like you to be able to bring to me. I'm trying to limit it since I know you can only carry so much at once."

"Yeah. And I don't want to stay too long. One trip and I'm out. I'd rather go once every day than be there for hours. I don't want to run into Collins if I can help it." He yawned. Since she'd had a nap in the car she was wired. "Go to bed." She instructed him.

He agreed, planting a kiss on her lips before heading off into his bedroom. She smiled at his departing back. Perhaps letting Booth into such an intimate part of her life hadn't been as worrisome as she'd pictured. Always she'd had every reason in the world to trust him. Her concern now stemmed over the dangerous situation she was letting him put himself in. Then again she knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Brennan and her baby were his main priority now.

* * *

><p>I told Bones I was going to bed. I had every intention of laying down and going to sleep. The drive back exhausted me. Not to mention I'd been on edge ever since we turned onto the main route heading home. This guy Collins was an idiot. I knew his type; hell, I've known plenty like him. He was a loose wire. That made me more than aware the violence he was capable of producing. The bruise on Bones' back enraged me every time I thought about it. No. I wouldn't let him get anywhere near her.<p>

But those thoughts kept me wide awake. I couldn't stop thinking about her, or the baby. If given the chance I would have changed the situation in a heartbeat. Bones had thought all about being a mother before. She'd asked me to be the father I was volunteering to be now. The difference being, of course, that this wasn't my kid. I was shocked to find myself wishing it was.

Me and Bones hadn't had that kind of relationship in a while. After Hannah followed me back to D.C. I pushed out everything from my old life. Hannah was my future, or so I thought. Another round of rejection from a woman I loved wounded me deeper than I ever imagined. So yeah, I knew Bones had feelings for me. She'd told me as much while I was still involved with Hannah. But after our breakup I just wasn't ready. I was angry, and perfectly happy with being alone. It was much easier than being in pain.

Yet here we were. When I asked myself to step up my heart responded. Making love had sealed the deal, and if possible I'd felt her give all of herself to me in that moment. Together I was more confident than I'd ever been. We'd get her through this. Collins would be stopped. That kid would be born and I'll raise it to have the kind of life a child should have.

But it didn't stop me from wishing, or dreaming.

* * *

><p>In the morning Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab. She rather enjoyed him playing personal bodyguard to her every whim. He left her in the security of her office before heading to her apartment. In his pocket he had tucked away the list she'd made. The knots in his stomach were encouraging him to get in and get out as soon as he could. It was an unpleasant task and he just assumed be done with it.<p>

He should have predicted Collins would have been waiting for him. Brennan was correct in that he couldn't call off work every day. But he certainly could use a few sick days to check up on them. His steely eyes glared daggers the minute Booth unlocked the door and stepped inside. He chuckled. "I should have known she'd send you to be her whipping boy."

Booth remained silent. He let his strong presence do the speaking for him. If given the opportunity he would have been more than happy to beat Collins until he was begging for mercy. However, for the sake of the law he couldn't act unless provoked with violence. It bothered him immensely not to interact, but he tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He walked by Collins to retrieve Brennan's possessions.

"She can't hide from me, you know." Collins remarked. He rose from his seat on the couch. "I'll find her. I'm willing to bet she's staying with you."

Booth offered no emotion outwardly, but inside he cringed. Damn. Although it wasn't that hard to figure out. Maybe he needed to talk to Brennan about finding a new place for the two of them. The baby would need its own room when it was born, anyway. It never hurt to get a head start.

"I'll make her regret ever leaving me."

That was all Booth needed to hear. Smoothly he yanked his gun from his holster and aimed it straight at the man's head. "You come anywhere near her, and I'll kill you. I won't think twice about it." He clicked off the safety to illustrate his point. "Don't test me, Collins."

He was taken aback, but not afraid. His face resembled that of a jackal's. His only reaction was to grin a full mouth of teeth at Booth. Then he quietly slipped through the front door. Behind him it closed with little noise. Booth exhaled a sigh. He replaced his gun but left the safety off. Somehow he had a feeling their confrontation wasn't over.

Brennan hadn't made an exaggerated list. Within minutes he'd fetched everything. Cautiously he'd placed the items in a box. If anything broke he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself since he was well aware these were all things that carried sentimental meaning for her. She wasn't by nature nostalgic. Therefore he knew to be extra careful.

His eyes scanned the hallway before stepping out. The coast was clear. Down on the floor he set the box. He then turned around to lock the deadbolt on the door. His only warning was the sound of two single footsteps before something sharp jabbed into his side. The blow stunned him. His palm flattened against the door to keep himself upright. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Collins step off to his side. A gloved hand held up a hunting knife with a near six inch blade. "Next time I see you," he growled in a low voice. "I won't think twice about plunging this all the way into your body. Maybe it's _you _who shouldn't test _me_, Agent Booth. Nothing gets in the way of what I want. It'll be your death if you do."

He took his time walking away as if to make a show of the power he carried. He'd been underestimated. It occurred to Booth to fire at him. Certainly stabbing a federal agent was grounds for murder out of self protection. But his arm refused to move. His mind had slowed from the pain. His eyes closed and he near collapsed onto the floor. _No, _he willed himself. _You're stronger than this. Get yourself together and get to Bones. It's not a deep wound. She can fix you. _He fought his way through the pain and summoned up enough strength to get himself to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Brennan hadn't noticed Booth limp into the lab. She'd been up on the platform assisting a few squinterns in opening wooden crates; shipments of remains found in Rome. Since the bureau had yet to assign Booth a new case the Jeffersonian team had turned their attention to their latest arrival. She was almost giddy with excitement.<p>

Angela had been the one to spot him. "Uh, sweetie." She joined the group on the platform. "Booth's here. And he looks… strange."

She lifted her gaze from the crate's packing. Booth was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know what that means. And where did he go?"

"He was pale. It looked like he went into your office."

She frowned. "Why would he not just come to me?" Down the stairs she hurried after him. Angela's sight had been dead on. She strolled in to find Booth laying on her couch. His eyes were closed. Not only was he sheet white, but sweating profusely. She inhaled harshly. "Booth? What's wrong?"

His eyes opened. He was weak. She knelt down on one knee next to him. "What hap-" Just then she happened to see how tightly he was holding his hand to his side. She pried it away to find it coated with sticky red liquid. His shirt was soaked with more of it. Frantically she peeled it away from him. "Booth." She cried. There was so much smeared blood it was difficult to find the wound. "What happened? Did Collins do this to you?" She left him to get a towel which replaced over the area. He winced when she applied pressure.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured tiredly. "Wasn't prepared."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? We have to get you help!"

"Have to explain myself. Didn't want police involved."

"Why?" She shouted at him. "We should be making a report of this, Booth! He needs to be brought to justice for what he's done." For some reason she was more distraught over Collins attacking Booth than she was over the hell he'd put her through.

"They're cops, Bones. Nothing'll happen. Comradery. Won't… not one of their own." His eyes shut again. "Stitch me."

"I can't stitch you! I'm not a medical doctor! We're going to the hospital!"

He didn't have it in him to fight with her.

* * *

><p>I never would have thought this to happen. Reflecting back now I guess I should have. I should have done more to protect Booth just as much as myself. Judging by the vicious attack Collins must have gathered some truths. I was so important to him that Booth was deemed as a threat. I tried not to let myself sit with these thoughts, though it was difficult when I was cordoned off into the waiting room.<p>

Booth's wound wasn't deep. It was blood loss that had caused his delirium. I didn't doubt it. The scene of blood he'd left behind in his car confirmed it. I was still greatly angry at him for not pursuing medical assistance first thing. In that anger I was also scared. What was to happen if they were to face off again? I refused to lose Booth. And not for something as trivial as this.

After a while of his strong insisting the hospital agreed to discharge him. I brought him back home to his apartment where he settled himself down upon his couch. Before he'd left a nurse had given him a strong painkiller. I could see it was activating now as he could barely keep conscious. I kissed him and stroked his hair. "Sleep."

He obliged with no resistance. Down besides him I sat down on the floor. Through his rest I kept an eye over him. This was only the beginning. We still had nine months to try and get through. I was unsure of how Collins was to react when I began to show. I hoped we could fool him into believing it was Booth's just like we planed to mislead everyone else. But still I couldn't help but to think.

If Collins had so easily been able to stab Booth without a thought of repercussion, then what was he willing to do to me?


	9. Chasing The Truth

Brennan had absolutely no intention of going to work in the morning. She'd spent most of the night awake keeping a vigil over Booth as he slept off the abuse his body had sustained. Even with the assistance of a powerful pain killer he still winced when he shifted his hips in his sleep. Her heart was crushed every time she'd happened to see it. The risk of losing his life had been real. And over what? Things? She glanced to the box that hadn't made it past the front door. What had seemed so important suddenly didn't hold as much value. Certainly not when it compared to Booth's life. She still mulled the question of allowing him to take on the responsibility for her child.

Sometime around dawn she was able to settle enough to rest in his bed. Hours later when she came to he hadn't removed himself from the couch. The television was on but she could tell he wasn't truly watching the news anchor, who took joy in reporting the disasters that had happened overnight on the screen. His eyes had taken on the look of someone who was thinking deeply. Intently. She leaned over the back of the couch and touched his arm. Though he startled he wasn't alarmed. "Hi," he smiled at her sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, unwilling to offer the truth. She rounded the couch and sat down besides his legs. "We should talk." She started. "We need to figure out some things."

He pushed himself up on one arm without breaking his stare into her eyes. "Like what?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I spent most of my time pondering our situation. I don't want you going to my apartment alone anymore."

"No." He agreed. With his eyes closing again he collapsed onto his back. "I thought I'd send some buddies for the rest of it. I was also thinking we should just move. Pack our stuff in together. We'll need a room for the baby, anyway."

His idea was one for hesitation. But that could be dealt with down the line. "Sending in your colleagues is a good idea. Do they know of the situation?"

"No."

She gaped at him. "They don't know? You didn't tell them? The police know, I assume?" His silence irritated her. "Booth! Didn't you report it at the hospital?"

"No. I said I had an accident while cooking."

She angrily rose to her feet. "He could have killed you."

"Bones, I'm telling you. His buddies will protect him. I've seen this before. I can guarantee you aren't the first woman he's done this to. And you probably won't be the last. If it'll make you feel better I'll report it to Hacker. We can go after him for deadly assault on a federal agent."

His tone suggested disdain. She studied his face. "You want to go after him yourself."

"I really do." He sighed. "But I have to do it the right way. I know that. And I will." He took her hand. "If it will really make you feel better, then fine. We'll go to the bureau right now. Just let me," he struggled to sit up. "I'll shower and we'll go. All right?"

"Yes. I find that satisfactory."

He fought his way onto his feet. "You know," his voice turned in a quiet, husky tone. "I'm still pretty hurt. I might need some help…"

She bit back a smile. "Really? Well," she too, dropped her voice. "I haven't showered yet, either. I might be able to assist you with your needs."

He kissed her. The two stumbled their way into the bathroom. For a short while they weren't two victims being sought after by a madman. For that period in time they were simply a couple.

* * *

><p>"He stabbed you?" Hacker didn't seem to believe what he was hearing. Booth nodded. He lifted up the light weight shirt he was wearing. The white dressing that covered his stitches was still tainted with a small amount of pinkish red blood. "He's been hurting Bones, too. That's how this whole thing started. We need to send agents to her apartment to get the rest of her stuff moved out."<p>

"Couldn't we just alter the locks?" She asked meekly. The two of them shared expressions that suggested she was crazy. "You're never going back there, Bones."

"There's no saying he won't come for you again, Temperance." Hacker agreed. "You're much safer with Booth."

She exhaled in aggravation. Though she wanted Collins to be caught she didn't want to be viewed as an invalid. A weak being needing a man for support.

"I'll get a team after him." Hacker was already picking up his phone to dial. "By the end of the day we'll have him captured."

The task was easier said than done. By late that evening it'd been determined that promptly upon attacking Booth, Collins had disappeared underground. His apartment was vacated. Any items he'd left in Brennan's had all been removed. First thing that morning he'd quit his job on the force. The deeper agents divulged into an investigation, the more they discovered the conspiracy Collins had used to cover his tracks. In a mere night he'd all but vanished.

Booth didn't seem the least bit surprised. Only disappointed, and troubled. After receiving the news he popped the top off a beer and sat himself down in his kitchen, purposefully so he could stare out the window. After a while Brennan joined him. "Booth? What is it?"

"This isn't right, Bones. I don't like this. You've never going to be safe until we can find him. It just," he exhaled. "It makes me sick. Either way he's going to get away with this. I don't care about me but… you…" He looked to her. "I know I can't be with you all the time. I know I can't always protect you and the baby. But I'm never going to be able to relax again until he's found. If anything happens to either one of you and I'm not there…"

"Booth, you just said it yourself. You can't always be there. We'll just have to take extra measures to be safe. And we will. We've survived through the worst. We've found our way out of situations others would not have. We'll adjust to this world until its safe to return to our own."

He tried to smile but it was strained. His skin tone had become ashen from what Brennan was sure was physical pain. She stood up. "Lets go rest, please."

It was easier to let her think for him. He abandoned his beer and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. There she laid him down in between their cooled sheets. He happily accepted her into his hold when she laid herself down besides him. "We'll be all right," she whispered to him. "We always are."

* * *

><p>Over the next month time moved much faster than I was used to experiencing. I sought out a recommended obstetrician and began my prenatal care. My pregnancy was confirmed. Booth had attended my appointment with me. I couldn't help but to notice him develop a sort of forlorn expression after the confirmation. I wasn't sure what that meant, and was unable to receive an answer as he would never give me one when questioned. After Collins disappeared something changed within him. His disposition had changed. It seemed the only time he returned to himself was during our sexual acts, which had increased greatly. I determined after a period of time that he was acting precisely how he had warned me. Without Collins incarcerated he was unable to relieve himself from tension. There was only so much I could do for him.<p>

We returned to work. Booth was limited on his capabilities as he was still healing. In the lab I found myself tiring easily. The boundless energy I used to have escaped me. Constantly I required rest, which often consisted of naps ranging in hours. Booth was extremely tolerant of my sudden new needs. I understood my colleagues however, were beginning to wonder about all the changes taking place. Accidentally I let it slip to Angela of how Booth and I were living together. "Really?" She'd asked, wide eyed. "What happened to Collins? I thought you two were pretty hot and heavy. Does this have anything to do with you avoiding him?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Our time together was no longer congruent. We failed to benefit one another." I was unsure of what else to say. Booth remained the only one I had confided in regarding the abuse. I preferred to keep it that way, particularly since Collins had yet to emerge from hiding. Booth had been reluctantly allowing me to make short trips on my own once again. The freedom was welcomed.

"So… you moved in with Booth?"

"For support." I'd nodded. I could plainly see I was making little sense to her. Still, I refused to continue her path of inquiry and changed the subject.

As others too, began to question my new methods Booth and I decided it was time to admit the truth. We met our colleagues after work one evening at the Founding Fathers. That was in particular are usual spot of celebration after we completed a case, though we went for a variety of other reasons as well. Such as this evening. I drew more curious stares as I selected a diet soda for my drink of choice versus a beer. All day I had been feeling nauseated. Even if I had been allowed to consume alcohol I likely wouldn't have.

We gathered around a table where idle chat was exchanged. Each passing moment brought an unreasonable increasing of my nerves. Finally I could take it no longer. I stood and cut off all conversation. "I have an announcement. I asked for us all to meet here this evening for a specific reason." Before speaking I'd lifted my drink as though I expected all of them to do the same. "In nine months I will be needing some time off, because I will be having a baby. I'm pregnant."

With the exception of Booth who was standing behind me I drew forth a table full of wide eyed, blank stares. "A baby…" Cam repeated slowly with a touch of incredulousness. "Wow."

Hodgins blinked. "Who's the father?"

"Hodgins!" Angela smacked his arm.

"It's all right. Um." I blushed. Saying Booth was the father was easier in my mind than admitting it out loud. Perhaps that was because he wasn't, and I'd always been a terrible liar. "Booth is the father."

More silence. Angela was the first to break it. "Wow. _Wow. _Well, congratulations!" She hopped up from her seat and embraced me. "You and I need to talk." She added to Booth. "In fact," without another word to anyone she gripped his arm and led him outside. He'd tried to resist but Angela was behaving like a force of nature.

The shock seemed to wear off, and more well wishes were cheered. I could only smile. Lying was difficult. Lying to myself was tougher. A strong part of me wished it truly was Booth's child.

I didn't last much longer beyond my statement. My stomach felt ill and unexplainably I was once again exhausted. I said goodbye and headed outside to find Booth. He and Angela were still speaking. Their words were quiet enough that I was unable to determine what was being said. "Booth?"

He faced me. I couldn't read him. "I'd like to leave now, please."

"Sure."

Angela dismissed us. Unlike Booth she seemed pleasant. "Congratulations again, you two."

We thanked her. He led me to where we'd parked earlier. During our brief walk he was just as stony as ever. His eyes were constantly scanning the street. "Booth." I sighed. "You can relax. They know, now. We haven't had a sighting of Collins in weeks. You don't have to be on guard every moment of every day. We can leave him in the past where he belongs."

"How?" Booth snorted. "I have a two inch scarred hole in my side and you have a child growing inside you, both caused by him. Until he's in jail or dead there's no escape. I told you. I'm not capable of relaxing."

I felt as though I'd done something wrong though I had no idea what. My head turned downwards to my shoes. "I'm sorry."

He hugged me. "Don't be. Lets just go home." His lips caressed mine. "All right?"

"Sure." All was out in the open and I was feeling lighter. But I was beginning to understand the toll my secret was taking on Booth. And I worried.


	10. Choices and Realizations

Collins was no more than an apparition over the continuing months. Neither Booth nor Brennan received any messages from him. No signs were apparent of his existence. Not even the hint of a whispered rumor. It was as if the man had never existed at all; as if he'd been a figment of their imagination. Yet Booth remained on guard. He was a loyal watchdog, glued to Brennan's side anytime they were in public together. He kept his eyes and ears open at all times. He'd even gone so far as to request assistance from some of the FBI's confidential informants, as they often received wind of situations before he did. While at first some weren't keen on the idea they'd wised up when they were informed of Brennan's baby. Even seedy underground types were willing to help a pregnant woman, Booth found.

Brennan relished in her pregnancy. Without the threat of Collins looming over her head she felt free. Though this wasn't how she'd hoped the situation would come about she enjoyed learning of how to be a mother. Every symptom, no matter how unpleasant, still filled her with a form of joy. Well before she was prepared she came across her five month mark. Together she and Booth drove to the doctor for her usual exam and ultrasound. Only this time the doctor had another surprise in store for her. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

She had thought hearing her child's heartbeat for the first time would have been the most wondrous sound she would ever hear within her lifetime. The simple question proved her wrong. "Yes." She turned her head eagerly to Booth. His eyes were still transfixed on the screen, watching a black and white blob wiggle and writhe. "Booth?"

"Huh?" He returned to real world from whatever plane he'd been on.

"I would like to know the sex. How do you feel about it?"

"Of the baby?" He blinked rapidly. "Yeah. Of course!"

Dr. Coraline, the obstetrician who had been overseeing Brennan's pregnancy, continued to move the electronic wand around her exposed stomach. "All signs point to a girl."

Booth gasped a breath and smiled the first true expression of happiness Brennan had seen in months. Since Collins' disappearance he'd near changed personalities. She consistently had a difficult time in getting him to let go; in convincing him their world was safe from the evil that had been pursuing them. "A girl," he whispered out loud. He walked around the side of her from where he'd been standing by her head to study the screen close up. Dr. Coraline smiled knowingly at Brennan. "I'll make a DVD and a photograph for you."

Brennan thanked her graciously. Within the hour the two were seating themselves back in Booth's SUV armed with souvenirs of their visit. "We're going to have a little girl, Booth." She told him lovingly. However, she'd no more said it before she saw the glimpse of a storm touch his features. Of course. _They _weren't have anything. The couple could pretend all they wanted but the child would never biologically be his. She knew that tore a hole in his heart.

"That reminds me," he backed out of their space and turned onto the main road. "We gotta talk living arrangements, Bones."

"I was under the impression we'd remain at your apartment." It had taken a solid month before her own possessions had been cleared out of her former home. What could fit in Booth's apartment had been placed accordingly. Unfortunately even the small amount of items had left them overcrowded. The rest had gone into storage where the issue from then on was sidestepped.

"There's no space for a baby at my place. We're going to need an extra room."

"I planned on the child sleeping with us. Research shows that in the first year of a baby's life its beneficial to sleep with its' parents. Needs are met much quicker that way. We are the only country that forces their young to sleep in a different room as infants."

"Okay. That's fine. But where are we going to put a crib? Or a changing table? Or other furniture? My apartment isn't gonna hold all that. And what about when she gets older? Do you really want a ten year old still sleeping with us?" He shook his head. "We need somewhere with more room."

Brennan exhaled. "I would rather not change our situation. I don't feel ready to make such a drastic change. I'm not ready for a commitment of that size."

The air between them changed. A tension bubbled from the surface and rose upwards in a thick haze. Booth said no more. He didn't so much as glance in Brennan's direction. She looked him over with troubled eyes. "Booth?"

His tone dripped with ice. "I heard you." Before either one of them could comment further his cell phone chirped. From his pocket he withdrew it. "I'm taking you back to the Jeffersonian," he informed her after glancing at the text message.

"Is it a case?"

"No. I'm needed for a meeting at the bureau."

He left her without so much as a kiss goodbye. She departed for her office feeling hollow and saddened. She was well aware she'd done something wrong, but not conscious of what. All she'd said was the truth. Investing in a home together just seemed like a leap. Daily she still argued with herself over whether she was even correct in involving him so deeply in her life.

She enclosed herself in the safety of her office. Naturally it wasn't long before she was disturbed by a concerned friend. "Sweetie?" Angela squeezed herself in the door and let it shut behind her. "Is everything okay? You had your doctor's appointment this morning, right?"

Brennan realized then how her behavior must have seemed to others. She tried for a smile. "Yes. We're having a girl." As she said it she felt another pang of guilt.

"A girl! You must be so excited!" Brennan's crestfallen expression didn't sneak past her. "But something else is wrong. Is she okay?"

"No. Everything's fine with the baby. It's Booth."

Without an invitation Angela sat down in front of her desk. "The baby's not Booth's, is it?"

Brennan was gob smacked. She could only stare at her. "How did you…"

"Well, it just seemed to happen awful fast. You'd barely broken up with Collins before you were pregnant. And Booth just hasn't seemed like himself ever since you two gave the announcement. He just… he doesn't seem as happy as you'd expect a new father to be."

Excuses could have been continued to be made. But truthfully Brennan was rather tired of lying. "I must tell you something, but I require it to stay between us."

Angela's eyes enlarged. "What is it?"

Brennan exhaled to attempt to muster some courage. "Collins was abusive. We had two altercations in which he struck me hard enough to leave bruises. I took up residence in Booth's apartment in trying to escape him. I should have left him sooner. I should have gone to Booth directly during the first instance. Instead I left the night I discovered I was pregnant. It was Booth's idea to tell everyone it's his. We don't want word somehow getting back to Collins." As if they could find him. "I also prefer others not knowing of the situation I've gotten myself into."

"Where's Collins now?"

Tears came to her eyes. "Booth's injury a few months ago was not due to a cooking accident. In trying to move some things from my apartment Collins stabbed him in the side."

"He tried to kill him?" Angela gasped.

"Booth says no, that the blade in which he was carrying was long enough to… to…" She could barely fathom the thought. "To take his life. But the wound he caused instead wasn't all that deep, though no less painful. Booth believed Collins was trying to scare him. Only we know Booth doesn't intimidate that easily. We reported it to the FBI and a team went after him. Apparently we waited too long to make the report because Collins has disappeared. We have not heard from him in months."

Angela was astounded by the entire confession. "So… Booth's stepping up to take care of the baby? Wow. That's… I can't find words to say how amazing that is."

"He's a good man." She nodded with a sad smile. "He'll do anything to protect the two of us. Today we got into a discussion over finding a larger apartment for us to live in. I turned him down."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not ready to make such a radical change. It's a large commitment."

Across her chest Angela folded her arms. She fell backwards slightly into her chair. "So, he's willing to take full responsibility for your child. From what I can see based on what you've told me, he's making himself miserable with worry in trying to keep you safe. And you're afraid of committing to get another place to live? I'm sorry sweetie, but you're in the wrong."

Brennan glanced down to her hands which she'd folded in her lap. "When you draw attention to it that way…"

"Where would you put a baby? His apartment isn't that big. You don't even have a lease anymore on your old place. You're already living together. What's the big deal?"

It seemed too simple. Logic won over emotions. "I struggle every day with the decision I've made over allowing him to care for us, to take responsibility. I often wonder if I shouldn't break away onto my own again. As you said he's worried all the time. I love him," she admitted to her for the first time. "I don't like seeing him wrestling with such internal pain."

"Sweetie, if you left him it'd only be worse."

"I know." She whispered. "Perhaps I'll think again about the two of us moving. Maybe we need to get away for the weekend once again." Ever since they'd left Pops' cabin she'd been dying to get back to it. "Without distractions we can properly speak our minds."

"That's an idea." Angela stood. "Thank you for telling me all this. I wish you'd told me sooner."

"I just don't want to be seen as a victim."

Angela agreed. "No. If anything you're a survivor. But beyond that you are the strongest woman I know." With those parting words she returned to the lab. Brennan was left alone with her thoughts on Booth. There were just too many mixed emotions for her to successfully sort out. There was no use in dwelling what presently couldn't be changed. To distract herself she logged onto the computer. For hours she immersed herself in office work she'd been putting off. Nothing broke her concentration until her cell phone beeped a merrily little tune informing her she had a text message. Figuring it was Booth, she allowed it to wait. Likely he was only informing her of his return to the Jeffersonian to pick her up.

However when the tone rang two more times she decided it was important enough to answer. She lifted it from her purse. The messages on the screen were not from Booth, but from a sender who had blocked their identifying information. Her fingers scrolled through the messages.

_Having my baby, huh? _

_I've been watching you, Temperance. Can't wait to see our child in four months._

_By then I will have taken care of our little problem. xoxo_

Fear blocked her senses. She slumped in her chair. Collins was watching her. He'd _been _watching her. Somehow he'd escaped all the man hunts that had been performed for him. "Other little problem?" She whispered out loud. What was he alluding to?

Then it hit her. Booth hadn't been called to the bureau for a meeting at all. Either he'd gotten a message from Collins or someone at work had caught wind of him. The "little problem" Collins was referring to was Booth.

It wasn't her life that was in immediate danger. It was his.


	11. Heart To Heart

The first time Booth didn't answer his phone, Brennan felt like she was being smothered. The second time her stomach turned with pure sour acid. The third sent her in such a dizzying panic her vision blurred. No. Something was terribly wrong. Collins had struck again. Images of Booth powerless and bleeding to death flashed vividly through her mind. She flew from her desk to her office door, nearly forgetting to grab such vital items as her coat and purse. Rapidly she sought out Angela in the lab and pulled her side. "I need your car keys! I have to borrow your car!"

"What? Why? Brennan, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Booth's in danger!" Her voice hit a high note. "I have to… I have to get to him! He doesn't understand. Collins wants to kill him, not me! And I can't reach him! He's not answering his phone."

Angela led her best friend back towards her office. "Okay. But shouldn't you be calling the police or the FBI?"

"When he dropped me off he was headed for the bureau. I plan to search for him there. If I am unable to find him I will report to Hacker." Only she hoped it wouldn't come to that. "Keys, Ange! Please!"

Angela withdrew them from her purse. "Be careful, sweetie."

Brennan barely thanked her before she was out the door on her way. Traffic left her feeling frustrated. Her emotions were on the very cusp and ready to spill over at any time. All the while she still attempted to get Booth on the phone. He simply was unreachable. It was a Godsend she reached the bureau without endangering herself or any other motorists.

From floor to floor she rushed until she came across his office. To her relief he was seated at his desk. Sweets was sitting directly in front of him. They appeared to her to be in a deep discussion. And yet she could have cared less. She burst through the door so hard the glass window paneling nearly cracked as it hit the wall. She stood before the two of them exhaling harsh breaths. Then, "why aren't you answering your phone?"

Booth jumped. "The battery died. I have it charging." He pointed to a wall outlet where, sure enough, a power source was attached to his phone. "I figured everyone knew I was in the office so they could just reach me on my office phone if they needed anything." His eyes ran over her. "I'm sorry?" He added in more of a confused voice than an apologetic.

Though her heart settled her fright and sorrow refused. A tear slipped down her cheek as she uncharacteristically attached herself to him, her arms encircling his shoulders. Booth held her close, affectionately stroking her back. "Sweets, why don't give us a moment?"

"Sure." He was just as baffled as his friend. Quietly he slipped from the office.

"Bones? What happened? Hey." He tilted her chin so she'd be forced to look him in the eyes. "Talk to me."

"He's after you, Booth." Her voice was so strained it was difficult for her to speak clearly. Mutely she was able to hand him her phone without loosening her hold. He flipped through the messages himself. "There's nothing in here that's a specific threat to me."

""Little problem?" Booth, he's referring to you."

Booth continued to expertly study the screen. "But there's no proof, Bones. It's not an outright threat to me, or my life. We can't even determine for sure if its him, since he got his information blocked."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Booth! It's him!"

"I know that. But if we were to report this, this is the sort of information we need. My name isn't specifically mentioned. There's no mention of violence. A jury could perceive this as being a series of friendly messages. I know we know better but that's just the way it is." He sighed. "Look, we'll take it to Hacker. Maybe the boys down in the bureau lab or Angela can do some sort of hacker magic and get proof that he's responsible for the messages. And then, lets just call it a day, all right?" He kissed her. "Lets just go home."

"Do you think we should get a restraining order?"

He hesitated. "We can. But do you really think a court ordered piece of paper is going to stop him? A guy like him… he'll laugh at that. It may even escalate the situation. He might feel he needs to retaliate. Look, lets just go home and think stuff over."

And so they did, but not before stopping to speak with Hacker. Brennan was irritated to have him make the same points as Booth had. Still, the incident was brought attention to. From there they returned Angela's car to the Jeffersonian. She accepted Brennan's phone with a less than optimistic attitude. "I'll see what I can do," is all she promised.

They journeyed home sharing a defeated attitude. They trumped into his apartment. Booth hung up his coat and assisted her with hers. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do. But I want to rest and think. I need to get some things straight in my head."

"Okay." She agreed, wanting for all the world to insist he not leave her. It wasn't because of a fear of Collins. She just craved his presence. Instead she watched him retreat into the privacy of his bedroom. Since he remained in view she allowed herself the treat of watching him undress. She felt a stirring inside her in looking over his finely muscled body. Nothing like an abuser to ruin the mood.

She laid herself down on his couch. For a distraction she opened a book and began to read. It wasn't long before she too, fell asleep.

_Brennan's voice echoed off the walls. "No! Stop!" She tried to move forward but was restrained by invisible sources. "Don't hurt him!"_

_Booth was laying on the floor damn near swimming in his own pool of blood. His eyes were hazy. He panted the breaths of a man dying from murder. Collins stood over him still clutching a hunting knife. The same knife that was effectively ending Booth's life._

"_Get him help!" She demanded stupidly. As if Collins would do such a thing. "Please. I'll do anything! I'll go with you! Just save him!"_

_For the first time her former dangerous lover turned to face her. "Anything, huh?" He strode over to her, the sounds of his boots beating a frightening rhythm into her ears. She was feeble as he backed her up against a wall. There he secured her. "Anything," he whispered again to her lips. His open palm stroked her stomach. "You're mine now."_

Brennan woke to cheeks stiff from her dried tears. She sat up abruptly. The darkness was unrecognizable to her. Oh no. Had her dream been a reality? Off the couch she stumbled to her feet to see no, she was still in the warmth of Booth's apartment. Only she'd napped straight into the evening. She flicked on a lamp and basked in its glow. Then she paused to listen. The air was too quiet. Where was Booth?

She tip toed into the bedroom to find him still sound asleep. Her dream flashed back to her with startling realism. Down besides him she sat down. "Booth? Are you awake?" When he didn't answer her anxiety grew. "Booth?" She shook him hard, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Are you awake?"

"I am now! Geez, Bones."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought you had slept long enough and I wanted to speak with you. I want to find a new place to live. For the both of us."

Unintelligibly, he muttered, "huh? Look I'm not all that awake yet."

"I. WANT. TO. FIND. A. NEW. PLACE. FOR. THE. BOTH. OF. US. TO. LIVE. IN."

Booth sat up. He turned on the light next to his bed. "But you said you didn't want to. You weren't ready for it." He reminded her.

"I… I only said no because I have been questioning the decision I've made allowing you to take over such responsibility of my life. This is my fault I am in this position, Booth." She lowered her gaze. She just so happened to notice his knife scar. "You were hurt because of me. You nearly lost your life."

"Not because of you." He insisted. "I volunteered, remember? Collins may have come after me regardless since we're partners. You can't let that affect you so much."

She laid a hand on his chest. "But it does. You could have been killed. I'm having a hard time in trying to allow myself to be all right with that knowledge. If anything happens to you-"

"If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

"That's precisely how I feel."

He covered her hand with his, keeping it balanced over his heart. "Bones, I know what we're dealing with. I've seen this more than a few times. I can't not be here. I can't not do what I can to protect you and this child."

"I understand that. But I am struggling with the decision in letting you take responsibility for her. It isn't fair."

"It _is _fair. I love you. Whether it's my kid or not I can't just walk away. I love you too much for that."

A lump formed in her throat. She did her best to swallow it away. "I love you too, Booth. I wasn't trying to be mean or hurt you. I just want what's best for you. I want you to be safe."

He gave her a lop sided smile. "You can't know what's best for me any more than I can. I'm keeping myself as safe as I can under the circumstances. This is my life. And I'm choosing, okay? Me. _I'm _choosing to spend it with you."

His words touched a nerve. She couldn't help but to cry. "I don't know why." Through those tears she laughed. "I'm a mess."

"Hormones."

"My terrible decisions have put us in this predicament."

"You couldn't have known. Stop blaming yourself. Come here." He laid down and brought her down besides him. She wrapped an arm around his chest. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

He kissed her apology away. "Stop with that, all right?"

Though he'd pulled away to speak she wasn't willing to end the moment so easily. She kissed him again with the force of passion behind her. Her fingernails lightly traced his skin in a caressing motion. His breath hitched. "You shouldn't be doing that," he whispered. "Unless you want to start trouble."

"I want to start trouble." She promised. Laughing she let him push her onto her back so he could balance himself over her, being sure not to press his weight down against her growing stomach. "You asked for it."

They made love all while being unaware that somehow, someway, their intimate moment was not theirs alone. Someone was watching them.


	12. Stalker

Booth was up with the morning sun. While laying in the semidarkness his eyes studied the stucco patterns in his ceiling. A growling pain in his stomach reminded him that it'd been some time since he'd been food shopping. His apartment offered them absolutely nothing for breakfast. "Damn." He whispered. Careful so as he didn't disturb Brennan he crawled out of bed. After quietly moving through his usual morning routine he dressed. He kissed Brennan a fervent greeting. "I'm going to run out and get some bagels." He told her softly. "You gonna be all right?"

"I think I can sleep for twenty minutes on my own, Booth." She slurred back sleepily.

"Good." He kissed her again before leaving.

To say I was a bit annoyed with Booth's needing reassurance of my survival while he was out would be understating it. I realized all the problems I accrued in our lives. But I was perfectly capable of being on my own in the safety of his place. If only I had known.

I heard the front door slam as he exited. In his absence I rolled over onto his side of the bed. It was still warm, and carried his scent. Without anyone there to observe I allowed myself to transform back into a teenager sharing a bed with her first lover. I buried my face in his pillow. I hugged it to my chest. Being with him… we could have stayed in bed together making love all day and for me, it still wouldn't be enough. Since our relationship had turned into something more I felt as though I needed him like I needed oxygen. I was upset over Collins; upset that he had been the catalyst to push us together. But at the same time I was glad someone had given us the boost we'd never had the strength to carry out on our own.

My brain was just lulling me back to sleep when I heard a peculiar noise out in the living room. It sounded as though someone was scratching their fingernails on Booth's hardwood floors. I tried to grasp for some sort of explanation. A mouse? But he'd never mentioned having mice before. Perhaps he'd locked himself out, and the sound was really coming from the front door? But that made absolutely no sense. Why would he scratch like a dog? Wouldn't he knock?

Finally my curiosity could take it no more. Since I was still bare from our lovemaking I wrapped a sheet around myself. "Booth?" I called as I slipped from the room. More scratching noises. "Is that you?" My feet took careful steps. If it was some sort of animal or insect I'd tell Booth of it when he returned. I'd recommended we hire an exterminator immediately. Maybe then I could convince him to return to the cabin with me for a romantic weekend away.

My gait quickened into his living room. "Booth?" I questioned again.

He didn't answer me, but a baseball bat to the back of my skull did. I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Booth's heart hadn't stopped hammering since he'd arrived home to find Brennan on the floor with an injury to the back of her head. He'd dialed for help before dropping down onto one knee besides her. Though he did his best to wake her she was out like a light. "What the hell happened?" He'd wondered, sweeping her hair off of her forehead. He had a sick feeling in his gut he knew precisely what had happened. Collins. But how had he gotten in? Surely she wouldn't have opened the door for the sick freak. Unless he threatened her in some way. Still he knew his Bones could hold her own. Then again Collins was a slippery character.<p>

"Agent Booth?" A doctor called for him from the mouth of the waiting room entrance. He popped up from his chair and strode over worriedly. "How is she?"

"We did CAT scans, x-rays, the works. She doesn't have a skull fracture. But are some signs of a cerebral contusion."

"Is that bad?" He breathed.

"As far as these go it isn't severe. But it's going to require monitoring for a few days. She'll need to stay here."

His knees wobbled. His legs all together felt ready to give out on him. "Is the baby okay? Was she injured when she fell?"

"The baby is doing just fine. Also, based on what you told us we've contacted the police. They'll likely be wanting to speak with you. Dr. Brennan is in Intensive Care if you'd like to go see her."

Booth didn't need to be told twice. He followed her doctor directly to where Brennan had been placed to rest. "Bones," he under toned when he saw her. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead.

She was ashen, as though someone had dipped her complexion to a white bucket of paint. There was a bandage covering the back of her head. Her hands were cool to the touch when he took one into his grasp. Booth fought tears. "I'll get him for this. All bets are off. His ass is mine. This ends now." His shoulders shuddered. "I won't let him get to you anymore. I should have been there."

"Agent Booth?"

He turned to see two Metro officers waiting for him. With one last kiss to Brennan he allowed the two to take him into a private office to relay everything he knew. Once again, he was without sufficient evidence. Just knowing it was Collins wasn't enough to arrest him. The two officers promised to bring him in for questioning. As they didn't seem to be aware who they were dealing with Booth could only conclude they were from a different precinct.

Brennan remained in her comatose state until visiting hours ended. Booth begged to be allowed to stay. He pleaded. He even did his best to flirt into getting his own way. Nothing was successful. "She needs her rest. And so do you. Go home and take it easy." A nurse affectionately patted his shoulder. "She's in good hands."

_No, she's not. _He thought miserably. He got as far as the parking lot before he called for two agents to guard her overnight. If the hospital wanted to refuse him, fine. But they couldn't dismiss two burly bureau ordered agents. Overnight he'd still have a difficult time sleeping but that gave him a small peace of mind. It wasn't until they arrived that he permitted himself to leave. For the day his job was over. But first thing in the morning he intended to be right back at her side.

By the time he pulled into his complex parking lot he was just hardly holding his eyes open. He knew though exhausted as soon as his head hit the pillow he wouldn't be sleeping. His own made up scenario of Brennan's assault kept playing throughout his mind. It was disturbing enough to keep him enraged.

He unlocked his front door and moved inside. His coat was hung up. Shoes were kicked off his feet. On his way to his bedroom he passed by his safe he had hidden in the wall. He paused outside of it. Normal routine was to secure his gun away for the night. But considering Brennan's mysterious injuries he thought it better to keep it on him. Collins had gotten in somehow. Only then did he wonder if he should have been there himself.

It was too late. A blow to the back of the head dropped him to his knees before he was out cold.

* * *

><p>His eyes weren't quite open when he could feel the world swirling on an amusement park tilt-o-wheel around him. His vision swam in thick waves. His stomach burned and he was certain he was to vomit.<p>

"She's mine, you know."

He weakly rolled onto his back to see Collins standing over him. The sinister smirk he wore was terrifying. Booth knew he was in for it. He reached for a weapon to find they'd been stripped off of him. Collins laughed. "Nope. Don't even try to defend yourself. I'm not interested in taking your life, anyway."

"Then what _do _you want?" He breathed heavily. "You drugged me."

"Yes, I did. I figured it was the only way to get you to hold still long enough while I say what I have to say. And to prevent you from trying to fight me. She's mine." He repeated. "That's my baby she's having."

"It's mine." He growled back. "You're wrong."

Collins continued like he hadn't heard him. "Those noises she made… those _sounds_… when you two were having sex… she never did that for me."

Now Booth was sure he was going to vomit. "You _heard _us?"

"I saw you. I see everything. I hear everything. Every. Single. Breath. You. Take." He grinned, leaning against the bat he'd used no doubt to strike Booth. "I heard the way you screwed her. That won't be happening again."

So his apartment was bugged. Booth shut his eyes tightly. He felt something tap against his leg, but was too lost in the drugs to properly focus. "You sick fuck." He finally muttered.

"This is my last warning to you. Back off."

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to kill me first. I'll die before you lay another hand on her."

"Considering I have your weapons, it wouldn't be that hard to fulfill that statement right now."

Booth was struggling to pick himself up. He had to get away. Since he was all but incapacitated he had to get help. But his muscles refused to support him. His arms quivered in trying to push him off the floor. He crashed back down onto his back.

"Oh no. I'm not done with you." Collins lifted the bat over his head and swung downwards with force. The metal against bone caused a terrible cracking sound. Booth jerked with pain. His eyes clenched closed and he gasped. He sensed Collins kneeling besides him. "You get out of this, or it only gets worse. I have all the power here."

"Power?" Booth laughed out his tightened emotion. Stars were providing him with quite the lightshow behind his eyes. "What power? You had to hit and drug me to get control. You're a coward."

As a reward for his words he felt the bat tap his rib cage. He knew then to quiet. If he pushed too far there was no saying Collins wouldn't change his mind and end his life. The death of Booth meant Brennan would be soon to follow. As would the baby.

"You just lay there and enjoy your suffering. I'll see you real soon."

His footsteps echoed in Booth's ears as he left, slamming the door behind him. Using what strength he had left he was able to dial for help. Then he let the drugs take him into oblivion.

* * *

><p>I was rather surprised when I woke up without Booth at my side. Ordinarily in the few times I'd been hospitalized he was a staple besides my bed. The sun shining in through my window gave me the knowledge that it was day time, so I wouldn't have thought he'd be home sleeping. Unless he'd spent the overnight hours with me. How long had I been out, anyway? And why?<p>

My head ached with a throbbing intensity. My throat was dry. My vision was not all that focused, though it came in and out. I ran a hand across my stomach as it felt like butterflies were moving their wings beneath my skin. It was an odd sensation. Was it related to my head?

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. It's good to see you awake." An orderly walked in. She must have noticed my face because she asked, "what's wrong?"

"My stomach feels odd." I described what I was experiencing. She smiled. "I believe that's your baby kicking."

"She's kicking?" These were her first movements and Booth wasn't here to share? "Have you seen Booth? He's the man who…" My voice trailed off as I saw her expression greatly change. For the first time I noticed two agents securing the area. Because of me. I was sure. "What happened?"

"Sweetie, you need to calm down-"

"What happened?" I asked louder, talking over her. "What happened to him? Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in surgery at the moment-"

"Why?"

"You need to relax."

"Tell me what happened to him!" I was frantic. Collins had gotten to him. Maybe to both of us. I couldn't be too sure.

"Doctor!"

I don't know what happened next. I continued to demand answers while an additive was placed into my IV bag. Soon the anger within me evaporated and I fell back asleep, still answerless and scared.


	13. Dwellings

For two full days Brennan was forbidden to see Booth. During this time she learned from eavesdropping on others details regarding her injury. It seemed she'd been struck from behind with a large, cone shaped object. She'd received a brain contusion from the force of the blow. It all made sense to her, only she couldn't remember it. The last she could recall was Booth leaving to buy them breakfast.

As for Booth, she wasn't able to discern much of anything. She understood that he'd suffered some type of damage to his body that had involved immediate surgery. But beyond that her doctors seemed to be very guarded, speaking in hushed whispers whenever they were aware they were within earshot. It made a sad sort of sense. Whenever any of her medical personnel tried to address her with matters concerning her care, she was much more interested in pumping them for information about Booth. A few times she had gone so far as to attempt to climb out of bed. Maybe she didn't know where he was. But she'd scrounge the whole hospital trying to find him.

On the third day she was ruled well enough to be able to move about on her own. A nurse accompanied her to the unit in which he'd been left in to recover. Just outside the door her escort waited while Brennan was eager to shed her and head inside. Booth was sleeping quietly laying in bed. One of his legs was stretched out ram rod straight in front of him. A cast covered his knee, making mobilization impossible. "Booth." She touched his hand.

His eyes cracked open. He saw her and smiled as much as he was able. She could determine instantly the pain he was in. It was written in his eyes. "What happened to you?" Her voice wavered.

"Collins got me." His voice was no louder than a whisper. "He clubbed me in the back of the head, like he did you. While I was out he drugged me. He gave me a warning to stay away from you before breaking my knee cap."

So this was purely her fault. She bowed her head in shame. "Maybe I should just go back to him, Booth."

"What?" The volume of his voice increased. "Are you crazy? He'll kill you."

"No, he won't. He's made it obvious that he'll kill you before me. He sees himself as an alpha and therefore he's fighting you for me. As long as he believes I'm carrying his child-"

"It _is _his child."

"Then he won't resort to physical violence. I would only stay until we can find another way out. I can't risk your life. I won't. And he's more than trying to prove he's capable of taking it."

Booth exhaled. "Look, my doc thinks I'm going to make a full recovery. It's going to take some time and physical therapy, but I'll be fine. You don't know that Collins won't hurt you. He's got a temper he's not in control of. I understand what you're saying. It's rational. But screw rationality, all right? We're going with the heart on this one. And my heart?" He sat up enough to cup her cheek with his palm. "Says there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk away from me."

She touched the back of his hand with her own. He held her eyes with his loving gaze. "We'll survive this. We've been through worse."

While she could agree with him she also feared the truth. Booth was a strong man. But Collins was more cunning then either of them had realized. If he wanted Booth dead then they were due for the fight of their lives; the fight for his.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

"All right, Bones. What do you want first? The fried rice or the lo mein noodles?"

"I want you to lay down. You shouldn't be walking around so much on that knee. It has to be painful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fried rice or lo mein?"

He wasn't willing to listen to her. "Lo mein."

Awkwardly balanced on a single leg he dished them both paper plates full of food. She stood from where she was seated on the edge of the bed to assist him. "I got it." He tried to shoo her away. "No." She insisted. "Booth, I really want you to lay down. Get off that leg. You're likely to worsen your injury. I appreciate your attempts to take care of me. Now please, allow me to take care of you."

He made it apparent that he wasn't all that happy to be surrendering his role as provider. But he still hobbled away to the bed where he laid down with his immobilized knee stretched out in front of him.

She finished what he'd started by bringing his meal to him. Down besides him she sank with her own plate. In between the two of them she left plastic silverware and chopsticks. In a mutual silence they ate, although neither of them were feeling all that hungry.

It'd been a few weeks since the hospital had released them both. Since then they'd been living out of hotel rooms, staying in one place for only so long before switching their location. With the FBI's cooperation Booth had gotten them aliases to hide under. Still, they both were constantly on edge waiting for Collins' next move.

During the day they remained together at the Jeffersonian. Their conditions and lies were becoming more and more difficult to conceal. However, security there was tight and so they both believed it was a safe haven. Booth had understandably taken a leave of absence from the FBI due to his injury. And so it was just assumed by the Jeffersonian staff that Booth was especially attached to Brennan because of her pregnancy. If only they'd known the truth.

"Booth," Brennan began hesitantly. "We need to find a permanent dwelling to reside in. This living in hotel rooms doesn't suit either one of us in our present states."

"I know." He sighed. "I don't know what to do about it, Bones. I don't want Collins to have any way to be able to find us." The FBI had torn through his apartment and located all the "bugs" Collins had planted. The amount of surveillance equipment uncovered had made the couple physically sick. He'd truly meant what he'd said to Booth. The man had been able to see and hear everything. It was still a mystery as to how he'd gotten access to the apartment.

Since then the manhunt had increased in its intensity. Hacker had made it a priority for a task team of agents to find Collins. As of yet they hadn't been successful. Once again it seemed the man had vanished into the underground.

"I don't want to give birth in a hotel room."

"You won't. You'll be in the hospital."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He stared innocently back. This alone was a conversation to be had at another time. "Could you use our aliases to rent an apartment? It would be a temporary fix. After Collins is apprehended-"

"Or killed." Booth grumbled.

"And the child is born we can search properly for a new house. We can allow ourselves time to put in a full search and select what we really want. I'm afraid should we purchase something now it will be hurried and not really anything desirable."

"Yeah. I guess that's a plan. I'll look into apartment hunting tomorrow." Though he'd only eaten half his fill he placed his plate onto the stand next to the bed. "I'll get us some place good, at least. Big."

"I'm sure whatever you find will be fine. I would like to be involved as well." She watched as he gingerly eased his body down the mattress so he could lay full out. He removed a bottle of painkillers from beside his discarded plate and popped the top off. He swallowed a few without any water. "You're in pain," she spoke softly. Suddenly though her appetite had been poor, it was now completely lost.

"Doc says it won't get better for a while." He shut his eyes. "I'm fine. This stuff'll kick in and I'll sleep for a while and be fine."

She was about to argue a strong protest when her cell phone rang. She set her plate back on the table where the opened food containers had been left. Sitting there was her phone. Angela was calling. "Brennan."

"Sweetie, I'm really kind of freaked."

"What? Why?"

"An unmarked letter showed up here for you. With everything going on with Collins I decided it was best to come into your office and open it."

Brennan could hear the panic in her best friend's voice. "What does it say?"

"It's one of those messages where it looks like someone cut out letters from newspapers and magazines and glued them together. It says, "I'll return for you soon, love." That's it. But it's gotta be him, right? Who else would he be referring to? Who else would send a message like that to you?"

Over her shoulder Brennan snuck a glance at Booth. He was just about asleep. "Take it to the FBI. Let their crime lab check it for fingerprints." Hopefully he'd been sloppy and left behind a marker for them to at last formally indict him.

"Okay. How are you doing? How's Booth?"

"He's in pain. I'm just worried." The same butterfly feeling started again in the skin across her stomach. Despite the seriousness of the situation she smiled. "And she's kicking again."

"Maybe she's trying to tell you not to worry, that her tough daddy is going to take care of everything. Daddy being Booth, of course."

Brennan chuckled. "I hope so, Ange. I don't know how much longer either one of us can keep this up." She still suffered from daily headaches due in part to the injury she'd received.

She'd just ended the call when Booth's phone rang. He stirred enough to answer it with his eyes closed. That only lasted for so long before he cried, "what?" and sat up so fast he found himself wincing with pain. "When? Was anyone else hurt? Where was it?" By the time he hung up he was sheer white with shock. "Son of a bitch set a fire in my apartment."

"What?"

The phone dropped down onto the comforter besides him. He put his head in his hands. "That was the D.C. Fire Department. He got in, went into my kitchen, and set my damn apartment on fire. They said there was evidence of an accelerant."

"Was it… is it…"

"They said it was contained to my apartment. A lot of my stuff is destroyed but they think some of it might be salvageable. They want me to come tomorrow to check it out." He inhaled sharply and lifted his head. "I can't believe it."

She hugged him close. "I'm sorry, Booth."

When his phone rang again neither were all that wild for him to answer it. He remained her arms, only pulling far enough away to check the caller ID. "It's Hacker. Maybe the bureau heard and he's just telling me about the fire." He was too exhausted and emotionally frayed to be proper. "Yeah?" He answered. After listening for a few minutes the glint of fatigue in his eyes only grew to be worse.

"What is it?" Brennan questioned as soon as he finished.

"Message showed up for me at the bureau. Because I didn't back out of your life, he's going to kill me." He raised his eyes to hers. "It says the next time you see me, it'll be at my funeral."


	14. Safe & Sound

That night I laid as close as I possibly could to Booth. If there was any way for an object to occupy two spaces at once then I would find it through him. If it were possible I just assume we merged into one. Then I would feel more confident in our abilities to keep ourselves safe. My thoughts were mainly focused on him. I firmly believed Collins would not harm me while I was pregnant. At least, not fatally. He was much too interested in our progeny to risk our lives. After she was born I could foresee him using her as leverage over me; to take control of my mind. But for now that was a hypothetical situation. The threat to Booth's life was far more imminent.

In the wild among lion prides it is common for outside males to challenge the alpha male in hopes of acquiring their territory, as well as their pride. I likened that situation to what was taking place around me. An outsider had stolen me away from my alpha mate. Now it seemed he wouldn't give up until I was back in his "kingdom." Booth would risk his life fighting for me. History had already proven his desire to protect me from all things. This knowledge increased my worry. I still wondered if I wasn't better off returning to Collins, and removing myself after the baby was born. But having a child in the mix would only complicate matters. There was no guarantee that Collins wouldn't still feel threatened and hunt Booth down, either. No easy answer could be found in this.

For hours I laid awake. I watched the moonlight dance across Booth's face as it slid across the blackened sky. I felt every soft breath that he took. In his muscles I could feel the tension of stress and pain thick and tight, much like a rubber band pulled taut. I didn't want this for him. I was foolish. Because of me his body had been damaged; his home ravaged. He'd barely had any personal time to move on from Hannah before I had involved him in this deadly game. He deserved better.

That didn't stop me from laying my palm gently on his cheek. He let out a sigh and shifted his hips. But he didn't wake. I propped myself up on one elbow. I was careful of his upper chest as I brought my lips to his. Gently I kissed him. I had no intentions of waking him. It was just my thoughts getting the best of me. I selfishly needed him. My emotions were clouding my judgment, as they had been all along.

Yet his mouth answered mine. He lifted his hand to stroke my hair away from my face. "You okay? Did you hear something?" He whispered.

"No. I just… just go back to sleep, Booth." I couldn't just tell him how I was feeling. My craving for affection came from a place I didn't understand. But as I watched over him I realized I would never be able to leave, whether it was rational or not. I loved him.

* * *

><p>In the morning Booth was up before me. I woke to the gentle sound of the shower raining down upon his body and the ceramic basin of the tub. Bathing was a real challenge for him now because of the cast. I had an abundance of sexual affection left over. I smiled to myself deviously. Perhaps I'd go see if he needed any assistance.<p>

He startled when I slipped into the shower behind him. Wordlessly I kneaded his back and upper arms. He groaned happily as I loosened knots and smoothed out troublesome areas. Not before long he awkwardly turned around and kissed me. I allowed him to press my back up against the tiled wall, the baby creating a space between us. His mouth devoured mine as the droplets of water rained over both of us. I wish I could say we made love, but it was his present condition that was keeping us from being able to successfully do so. That didn't stop us from employing other methods in satisfying one another. We were worn out by the time we both came separately. The session was pleasant but I missed the real thing. I eagerly looked forward to Booth's complete recovery.

We dried off and dressed. Then it was off to his apartment to rummage through the damage. I knew the minute he uncomfortably shuffled over the threshold into a charred out shell of what was once an apartment, this was due to be more emotionally trying than I'd realized.

* * *

><p>Booth exhaled roughly. He limped ahead of Brennan to do a full catalog of the remains. He now understood all that the fire chief had relayed to him. Some areas on the floor in the rubble had darker burns than others, suggesting to him that a chemical agent had been used to accelerate the fire. Increase the severity of the burn. The contents of the kitchen and living room were mostly ashes. He took himself into the bedroom to find most items in there had gotten away with little to no damage. The fire department had arrived before the flames had spread to that room. He was caught in an upheaval of overwhelming feelings. Down onto the edge of his bed he sank.<p>

Brennan stood before him. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

Dazedly, he muttered, "I should've… I don't even know what I should have done. It's gone, Bones. Except for this room everything else is gone. Why would he go this far? He'd already driven us out of here. Why come back and torch it?"

She wasn't sure if he was really seeking an answer. "I'm not one for conjecture. That's your area."

He nodded, though mostly to himself. "I guess I can still clear out this room. I had some valuable stuff in here. I don't know if I want to try and sort through the rest. I guess I just count it as a loss." He chuckled sadly. "This isn't going to stop."

"Maybe we need to fake your death, Booth. The FBI could have a fake funeral for you again. We could send him off our trail while we made a getaway…" She furrowed her brow as he shook his head during her speech. "What? You said that he wrote in that letter the next time we'd see him again-"

"No. That isn't what he meant. He means if you and I get separated, the next time you," he pointed at her. "Will see me again, will be at my funeral. If he catches us apart he'll kill me on sight."

"But, no. He can't do that. He won't be able to harm you."

"Bones, he already has. I'm hurt, and it's going to be a while before this knee is healed. I'm not up to my full strength. I'm not as strong and I'm definitely not as fast. If he wanted to take me out right now, he probably could."

His words were wounding in their realness. The disdain sent a shiver down her spine. "But why only if we're apart?" She asked through a tightening throat.

"He won't take the risk of hurting you. Not while you're this pregnant." His eyes saddened. "Not with his kid."

She put her hands on his shoulders. Dead in the eyes she looked him. "Then I'm never leaving you alone again."

"You can't be with me all the time," he reminded quietly.

"If it will keep you safe, then we'll find a way."

Rather than try to salvage through everything himself, Booth made an entire list on a notepad of all of the items he wanted. One call to the bureau and they complied with his personal request of having an agent assist them in moving his things to the same storage locker they'd placed Brennan's in. Booth knew how fortunate he was. He couldn't imagine they'd bend over backwards to help just anyone.

From there Brennan drove them back to their hotel room. The idea was to spend the rest of the afternoon searching both the computer and various printed rental guides for apartments. She also wanted Booth to relax. Since seeing what was left of his home and being active on his leg he'd turned a shade of white that was unidentifiable, except maybe to artists. The storm brewing behind his eyes told her he was thinking much more than he was saying. "I thought maybe its time we tell Hodgins and Cam about Collins." She told him.

Booth didn't question her. It was her decision. But he did wonder, "how much do you want to tell them?"

The baby. She knew that was what he was referring to. "Booth, as far as I am concerned this child is yours. I don't care who the actual father is. No one besides us, and Angela, has any reason to know."

Finally he smiled a little. "I'll support you, Bones. Whatever you decide. I'm here."

"I know."

* * *

><p>That was the last they heard from Collins. Again, months flew by without a breath of his name. The two again found themselves tensely trying to move forward in their lives. The first apartment that they both liked became their new home. They didn't move in their possessions, rather Sweets and Hodgins took over, as well as many of the other Squinterns that recruited themselves once Brennan informed her colleagues of the situation. Booth had been unhappy in being unable to participate, but admitted that it made sense. Collins had wormed their way into their world before when they'd perceived it as being safe. There was no saying he wasn't somehow keeping tabs on them now. It was better if they remained out of sight while settling in their new place.<p>

Cam increased security in the lab. She pulled Booth aside one afternoon to speak to him privately. "It was Collins who broke your knee, wasn't it? You didn't injure yourself while you were apprehending a suspect at all. You lied."

That had been the tale they'd given for explanation of Booth's cast. He wouldn't answer her either way. "It's nothing to be worried about. I'm all right."

"He hit Dr. Brennan so hard she had a brain contusion, and he broke your kneecap. I'm sorry Seeley but, I'm worried. I know you're willing to lose your life for her. And he's obviously willing to take it." She eyed him. "And you're in much more pain than you're letting on."

"We're doing everything right." He promised. "We'll be safe. We're doing everything to protect ourselves."

Booth spent the next few months in physical therapy. His hard cast was replaced with one that allowed his knee some movement. He worked daily at building his stamina back to where it had once been, though he'd been warned it was likely the joint would never be as strong or sturdy. There was also worry of him having a permanent limp. The negative words spoken by the specialists around him didn't deter him. He flatly refused to let Collins take anything away from him. The thought only stroked the fire burning within his heart.

Brennan's stomach seemed to swell to a bigger size daily. Week to week was a learning experience for her. She did her best to deal with the symptoms with little complaint. Her doctor had assured her she was carrying a normal, healthy baby. Considering all they'd been through the parents were delighted. She knew since he had been drugged Booth had suspected Collins' attack on her had been more vicious than they'd realized. Doctors' reports gave them concrete proof of the truth. Mother and daughter were just fine.

Their life together wasn't at all the way they'd imagined it. Neither would have ever dreamed of the circumstances that brought them together. But they could appreciate it for what it was. In the predawn hours the two often laid awake in each other's arms. Brennan would smile as Booth would smooth his hand across her stomach. He'd draw shapes with his index finger. He'd lay his head down against her skin and whisper to the child words she wasn't meant to hear. She realized that she'd never felt so safe or so loved as she did when she was in his arms.

In the continuing silence Booth shouldn't have been surprised when he'd found a letter waiting for him in the mailbox one sunny afternoon. The envelope gave no return address, and was made out to him. There standing in the lobby to their building he tore into it. If it was Collins then he wanted the advance warning before breaking it to Brennan. His gut was already firing on all pistons with predictions.

Sure enough, inside was a plain piece of paper with cut up letters pasted to it. _**Say your goodbyes. **_It read. He could see the outline of another sentence on the back of the paper. He flipped it over. _**You're dead. **_

Just then the window besides him imploded as a bullet was fired straight through the glass. Booth didn't think about his knee. His instinct was to duck, and that was precisely what he did. Down to the floor he dropped roughly onto his stomach. Outside he could hear the panic of others on the street. No one had known where the shot had come from. That only increased the pandemonium.

Booth rolled over onto his back. He laid absolutely still as he tried to process any damage. Other than a terrible burning sensation in his knee he wasn't injured. He hadn't been shot. But there was no saying another bullet wouldn't be arriving through the shattered debris; one that would have his name on it.

He and Brennan had to get out. Their paradise had been breached. If Collins was shooting at him there was no saying what else he had planned. Brennan could inadvertently be wounded or killed in the crossfire.

Up onto his feet he pushed himself. It was time to run.


	15. One Last Try

"We have to leave, Bones! Now!"

"Why? I don't understand." Brennan had been napping when Booth had flown through the door in a flurry. He'd given her little time to gather herself before he'd seized her arm and forced her onto her feet. The panic in his eyes told her something had taken place. "What is it?"

"Collins found us. I got a letter in the mail. As I was reading in front of our mailbox in the lobby when the window blew out." He looked at her pointedly. "Collins was trying to shoot me. We aren't safe here anymore either." He retrieved the standard issue FBI weapons he'd been given in the wake of Collins robbing him of his other ones. Together he steered her into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" She allowed him to take charge. While she knew she was safe from Collins clutches, Booth wasn't. His ideas for safety were far better than anything she might have been able to come up with.

"Pop's cabin for a few days. I'll figure out our next move from there." Unless other inspiration struck him on the way. His idealization was once they were out of the city in a secluded area they'd be difficult to find. With some leeway to breathe he could spend the proper allotted time to plot. On their way downstairs he phoned the bureau and told Hacker all of their plans. "You might want to get a tail out on us."

"Stay where you are until I can send someone."

"I can't do that. He knows we're in here. We're sitting ducks." Booth guided her to the back exit of their building. "I don't want to be a dead duck. Just have them meet us on the 95 heading north." He pocketed his phone.

Outside they jogged through the parking lot. Brennan was surprised to find Booth lagging behind her. Ordinarily he would be possessively guarding her. She waited until they were in the safety of the SUV before questioning him about it. "Bones," he inserted the key into the ignition. "It's like you said all along. You're carrying his kid. He's not going to shoot you. Me standing next to you? What if he tries something? I don't know what kind of a shot he is. He could either miss me and get you, or the bullet could pass through me into you. Either way," he roughly threw the car into reverse. "I'm not risking it."

Booth activated the lights and siren on the vehicle. Other cars moved aside as he sped his way through the traffic. Brennan gripped the arm rest tightly. She waited until they were out of the Metro area and on free back roads before speaking her mind again. "What if he follows us, Booth?"

"He won't."

"You can't know that."

"Look, Bones, I'm not sure about anything right now. I'm just reacting to what's going down. So I need you to just trust me, all right?"

"I trust you," she acknowledged softly. She looked to him as he started through an intersection. Just beyond him she could see a vehicle in the opposite direction powering straight towards them. She screamed his name. He had just enough time to look before the world darkened to the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass.

* * *

><p>Brennan woke in near unbearable pain. She could taste the metallic sting of blood in her mouth. The pain in her wrist told her she'd likely fractured it in the accident. Her head pounded something fierce, and her vision refused to focus. Her lower back ached, as did her stomach. The wetness between her thighs was an issue she didn't want to address. If it was blood then it would only scare her all the more. Especially considering the baby.<p>

With her eyes refusing to work properly she did her best to take in her surroundings. She was on a concrete floor immersed in pillows in what appeared to be the basement of a house. The walls held in chilled air that gave her goosebumps. Near the ceiling narrow rectangular windows were the only light source, and the light they provided was pale. How had she gotten here? Hadn't she been in a car accident? She strained to remember.

"You're awake."

Two words from a too familiar voice froze her insides. She turned her head to see Collins approaching her. "It's about time. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Where are we? What did you do to me?" A sudden roaring in her stomach caused her to bring her knees up in pain.

"I didn't do anything. Booth did it all. I just swept in to rescue you." He knelt down besides her. His eyes scanned hers. "Now we can be together again." He stroked her hair.

She jerked away from his touch. "I was in a car accident. If you'd rescued me you would have brought me to the hospital." Why couldn't she think straight? In bits and pieces the accident began to replay itself for her. Collins. He'd been the one. "You struck us with your car. You rammed right into us." From what she could recall the vehicle had overturned several times. A brief glimpse of Booth unconscious and bleeding upside down was where her memory ended. "What happened to Booth? What did you do to him?"

Collins face changed. He was stoic. "He was taken care of. Just like I promised. He won't bother us anymore."

Taken care of? What did that mean? She had a sick feeling. Collins had murdered Booth. "No!" She yelled, kicking at him with all her might. It couldn't be true! She had to leave; she absolutely had to find Booth. Maybe it wasn't too late to save him! If she could just get to him…

She tried to lift her body from the ground. Her muscles contracted with a new onslaught of pain. With a strained cry she collapsed back down onto her rear. That was when it occurred to her. Among everything else she was having contractions. She'd gone into labor. "Booth!" She screamed her heart out for him. This all was entirely her fault.

"I told you. He's finished. It's just us now. I can take care of you." Collins tried to soothe her. "And now I can be right here with you when our child is born." He reached for her hand. She made a fist and struck his face. "Get away from me!"

He wouldn't physically strike her, but he could emotionally. He leaned down in front of her and pushed himself forward, so his lips were inches from hers. He held her stare to further inflict his wounding words. "I didn't give him any mercy. He died slowly, and in pain. I stabbed him right here," he laid his palm in the space where her neck met her shoulder. "I watched him bleed to death. He died with your name on his lips."

Heart crushing sobs erupted from her chest. "He should have killed you when he had the chance."

"It's his own fault. I warned him to stay away from you. He didn't listen." Collins smiled. "All that matters is that we're together. We can undo his brain washing. And after our baby is born we can disappear together. No one needs to find us. You're rich enough to support our escape."

Brennan was incredulous. Was this real? Was it really happening? Or rather was it some strange, labor induced hallucination? Booth couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You'll never lay a hand on this child!"

"Mmm." Collins nodded to himself. "I was afraid you'd say that. I guess you leave me no choice then but to kill you, too."

She moaned as another contraction held her prisoner. Difficult it was to remember to breathe through it. Her fists tightened. "Booth." In her mind he smiled at her. Encouraged her. She was safe in his embrace.

"I guess I should have known you'd have an easy time replacing me. Women like you always do. Well," he stood up. "You never will again. I don't need to wait for my child to be born. I'll just take her now." He laughed heartily at his scheme. That sinister cackle carried back to her while he took himself upstairs to get the appropriate instrument for death.

She continued to sob in the dark shadow that had consumed her life. Booth was gone. She too, was facing impending death. The baby housed in her stomach that she was already so in love with likely wouldn't survive, either. One mistake had removed everything she'd ever loved from her life. As a matter of fact, her life was the price she was paying.

The sound of a window breaking nearly startled her into delivering the child. A body wedged through the window. They dropped down onto the floor besides her. Brennan wasn't able to hold her attention on them for very long as her muscles tightened with an intense contraction. She groaned outwardly.

"Shh." A voice whispered. Her sweaty hair was affectionately smoothed back away from her forehead. Lips were pressed against her skin. She started to cry the moment she knew who it was. "Booth." Her eyes opened to see him kneeling before her on his injured knee.

He was badly hurt. Most of his left side, the side which had sustained the impact in the accident, he was favoring. Likely he'd broken not just one but numerous bones. Dried blood was crusted on his temple. His hands too, had blood on them from wounds. But he was alive. She pulled him into her embrace and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's all right." He promised her. "You're in labor?"

She nodded. "I don't know for how long. He told me you were dead, that he'd killed you."

"He lied. I'm right here. Hey, look at me." He tilted her chin to stare into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I've got help on the way, and I'm staying with you until they get here."

"He's upstairs. He wants to kill me and take our baby. If he sees you he will most certainly kill you."

Booth wasn't put off. "I'll deal with him. My only concern is you."

"Booth, I-" She grunted another half choked scream from a contraction. He was right there with her. He guided her hands to his body to grip him, and though she knew the pressure on his injured limbs must have been painful for him she couldn't stop herself. In the depths of her mind she could hear him murmuring words of support into her ears. "I love you, Bones. You're doing great." He yanked on the sleeve of his shirt until it tore. The piece of fabric was then used to wipe the sweat from her brow and face. "Just hold on for me, all right?"

"He's going to be back-"

"I won't let him get you. Just breathe."

Her head tilted back. With her eyes closed she gasped rapid, strained breaths. "I don't think I can wait. I think I have to push." She wept.

"Okay, okay." He insisted. "Bones, it's okay. You can push. I'm right here. Here." Neither one of them had thought to loosen her pants. Gently he removed them from her hips. "All right. More comfortable, right?" If it hadn't of been such a dire situation the frantic tone in his voice would have been amusing. "Tell me what you need."

"Booth-"

They were so immersed in one another that they noticed little else. Booth felt the slightest of breezes on his exposed skin before a powerful, crippling pain pierced his side. Stars of brightly neon hues blinded his vision. His head became as light as a helium balloon while at the same time he could feel the prickle of the blood draining from his face. The impact pushed him forward. His feet slipped out from underneath him, and so he vaulted onto both of his knees. It took what strength he had not to fall on top of Brennan. And right then, he knew.

Collins backed off. He removed the same knife he'd plunged into Booth before from his body. Blood trickled from the end of the blade onto the ground. "I warned you." He growled. "You should have died in that car where I left you."

Brennan was unable to see. Hearing Collins' and seeing Booth's reaction she figured he'd been struck. But she had no idea how badly. "What's happening?"

Booth was unable to respond to either one of them. He was breathing heavily. Collins grabbed him by the shoulders and toppled him over onto his back. "This is good. I'll just kill you right in front of her. Maybe now you _both _understand the power I'm capable of." He raised the knife above his head with the intention of striking his rival straight in the heart.

Instinct reacted. Swift and smooth Booth snatched his weapon from its holster and fired. The man likely never saw the bullet that caused his demise. Blood leaking from the newly carved hole in his forehead right between his eyes, he crashed down onto the floor dead. It seemed like too simple of an ending for a man who had caused so much hell in their lives. But it was a relief to know he would be no longer.

Brennan watched as Booth gave absolutely no reaction. His eyes were stretched wide, their direction still aimed at Collins. He was breathing through his slightly ajar mouth. His shoulders heaved with the rhythm. She was about to call for him when he weakly lifted himself from the floor. He crawled back over to her. As he did so she could see the blood soaking his shirt. Rapidly he was bleeding out. "Booth!"

He collapsed in her arms just as medical help arrived.


	16. Relief In The Aftermath

I gave birth to our daughter sometime in the evening. There is very little I remember of the event. I can recall the panic I felt being alone in a delivery room without Booth by my side. Instead of crying through the labor pain I screamed his name as though he could hear me. Perhaps subconsciously I was thinking if I yelled out for him loud enough he _would_ hear me. As eager as I was to finally give birth I was frightened over the prospect of being a single mother. Booth had become everything to me. Losing him would be losing myself. And the condition he'd been in when we'd been separated, unconscious and bleeding to death in my arms… I knew it was more than likely he hadn't survived.

I remember holding her shortly after she was delivered. Then, I know of nothing. My doctors told me later I lapsed into a coma due to hemorrhaging. I'd burned bright with a fever that had nearly taken my life. Three days passed before my body provided me with relief. I woke with our daughter's name on my lips, requesting her. Booth remained imprinted on my heart. I was almost frightened to ask of his status. Waking without him by my side had told me a good portion of all I'd needed to know.

Most of my answers arrived in the form of Angela. I was sitting up, cradling Christine when she arrived for a visit. "You gave us a total scare." She hugged me tight. "It's over now. You can relax. Collins was declared dead at the scene." As if there'd been any doubt. I both flushed with pride and felt sick at the image of the bullet striking him between the eyes. Booth had given him exactly what he'd deserved.

"How's Booth? Have you been to see him?" I noticed her face change. A strained gasp. I held Christine tighter. "Angela… please, tell me. What happened to him? Did he… is he…" I couldn't force myself to say the word. "Did he sacrifice himself…"

"He's alive, sweetie. He's upstairs recovering."

Her lack of elaboration increased my fear instead of alleviating it. "What happened to him? How bad was he hurt?"

"Sweetie-"

"How bad was he hurt?" I hollered at her. I had to know the truth. No matter what happened I had to know.

"In the accident he broke his hand and a few ribs. The stab wound was deep. He nearly bled out on the way to the hospital. But they did surgery and saved him. I have been to see him. He mostly sleeps. He's been on some powerful pain killers and antibiotics."

The expression of pain he'd had when he'd been stabbed came to mind. I shuddered. "I need to see him. _We _need to see him." I gestured to our daughter.

"I don't think you're supposed to-"

"_Please, _Ange." I pleaded. "It's necessary that I see him. I know you can make that happen."

My persistence worked. Soon a wheelchair arrived for me. Angela held Christine while a nurse helped my transition from the bed into the chair. I then was given my child back. Slowly we were removed from the room and taken upstairs to Booth's unit. From there Angela took over my transportation. She pushed me past a busy nurses' station into a room directly across from it.

Seeing Booth stole my breath from my lungs. He was indeed asleep, laying in an anterior pose rather than posterior. I imagined it was because his injury had been in his side near his back. Applying pressure was painful. His body was bathed in white, from his hospital gown and blankets to the color in his face, save for the bruising on his left cheek. Still I was thrilled to see his back rise and fall with the rhythm of breathing, without any sort of respirator, no less. His hand was curled into a fist and resting besides his face. I touched it. "Booth."

He was responsive to me right away. Upon seeing me with our daughter he smiled brightly. I can only describe it as being beautiful. "Hi. Booth." I began to cry when I said his name for a second time.

"Don't cry, Bones." He whispered in a scraped voice. His hand extended so that his fingertips could touch the very top of Christine's pink and turquoise polka dotted hat. "This is her?"

"This is our daughter. The doctor assured me that though she was born early she's healthy. She's going to be just fine."

"Hey, beautiful." He crooned to her. "I'm gonna be your dad, all right? I hope you're okay with that."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "I think she'll be fine with that. How did you find us?"

"Same way Collins had been tracking us all along, by the GPS in your cell phone. Idiot hadn't taken you that far away from where he crashed into us. I would have been there sooner had I not been so hurt."

There was regret in his voice. "You saved us. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I never should have let this happen." His hand fell limply to his side. "I should have done a better job at protecting us, Bones. I should have figured out the GPS thing way before now."

"I didn't think of it either," I reminded him. I disliked seeing him so down on himself. "Booth, we're here. And despite our injuries we're alive. Christine is healthy. I'd say that's a successful attempt at protection."

He smiled a little. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Can I hold her?"

I was only more than happy to surrender our daughter to him. He was able to sit himself up enough to cuddle her in his arms. She responded to him as he murmured words of adoration to her. The last of my doubts had been erased. This was our family now.

He tired with little effort. Angela assisted with placing Christine back into my embrace. "You know, sweetie," she began as she was transporting me back to my room. "Have you ever thought of running a paternity test?"

"What? No." It was a preposterous idea. "I know who the father is. _Was._" Correcting myself was done with satisfaction. Booth the alpha. The knight in shining armor, as Angela would say. I could not ask for more.

"Maybe. But what if you're wrong?"

"Ange, how could I be wrong?" She wheeled us into the elevator. Fortunately we were alone so we could continue our discussion. "I was sexually active with him. Extremely. I discovered the pregnancy while we were still engaged in a relationship. Booth and I didn't share any sexual relations until after I left Collins."

She snickered. "Stop making it sound like a nature documentary. Look, I know it sounds crazy but…" Over the back of the wheelchair she peeked down at us. "She has Booth's eyes."

"Her eyes are barely open."

"I'm telling you. Collins is _not _Christine's daddy. Would it really hurt to just run a test? It's simple, right?"

The doors opened onto my floor. "It's not difficult physically, no. But emotionally… I know what the results will be. In order to do a paternity test I'd have to have something to test against. I'd have to involve Booth. I'm not sure I want to put him through that." Knowing him as I did I knew he'd gather up hope for what was certain to be a negative result. After all I'd put him through I wasn't certain I was up to the task of disappointing him again.

"I get that it would be rough on him. But I still think you should do it. You both already know the worst that could happen." She stopped us inside my room and rounded my chair to study Christine with a raised eyebrow. "You might be surprised, sweetie."

I followed her gaze. The truth was, Collins and I both had blue eyes. Christine's were as brown as Booth's. The shape of them was overly similar. But this was non sense. The color of babies eyes often changed. And perhaps they weren't alike at all. Angela had planted this idea in my mind. It was possible that since I already consciously wanted this child to be Booth's, I was looking for likeness that didn't exist. "Booth and I had sex _after _I was pregnant." I was adamant about this. "It's just not possible."

"Think about it. That's all I'm saying."

I was. And it troubled me.

* * *

><p>I was discharged before Booth was. His injuries kept him unable from being mobile. His knee, his ribs, his hand. All causalities in the aftermath of what Collins had put us through. The first week I was home alone with Christine was challenging. Her care in the midnight hours along with constant traveling back and forth from the hospital was exhausting. There had once been a time many years ago in which I had sought to get pregnant with a child through artificial insemination. Specifically, I was seeking to have Booth's child. I'd assured both myself as well as him that I would be just fine being a single mother. I didn't require anyone's help. I learned now that I had been incorrect in the assumption.<p>

When at last Booth was released to me he was still heavily medicated a good portion of the time. He never complained but I knew kinesiology; I knew the way the body moved. I also knew him. The healing wound to his side was bothersome, perhaps more so than this other injuries. He tired easily. But that didn't keep him from assisting me when he felt I needed it, regardless of whether I did or not.

Angela's suggestion was always festering in the back of my mind. Every day that I watched my daughter interact with Booth it was first and foremost in my thoughts. There were resemblances that I couldn't deny. But this was absurd! She was just a baby. Unformed. Immature. Not capable of mental computation or comprehension. Her features had yet to form into who she was ultimately meant to be. But it was there. The more I saw the more my heart insisted I listen to it. I didn't believe in "feelings" or "gut reactions" such as Booth did. But something within me was screaming to pay attention. So I did.

I'd been out grocery shopping one afternoon, only to find the two of them napping together on the couch the moment I walked in the door. He'd spread her baby blanket over his chest. Upon her back he kept his hand to keep her still. She was nuzzled tightly against him. Perfect father and daughter moment. My eyes teared up. It seemed since giving my birth I had difficulty controlling my emotions.

"Booth?" I woke him. He squinted at me before smiling a little. I beamed back. "I have something I want to ask you…"


	17. Family

"Okay, Mr. Booth. I'm going to get a few samples from you just as a precaution. I need you to open your mouth for me."

Booth silently displayed his weariness; his disbelief. It was still hard for him to grasp where he was. First thing that sleepy Saturday morning he'd risen to go to an appointment Brennan had made at a clinic for him. The purpose? DNA testing, of course. When she'd approached him he'd reluctantly been on board with the idea. "I'm willing, Bones." He'd told her. "But it can't be possible. Can it?"

Brennan pondered his question a moment before speaking. "I believe it's worth looking into."

Though it made no sense to him, he trusted her. But his heart remained understandably cautious. To allow himself to think Christine was indeed his would be to fill himself with such happiness and love that he dreaded the consequences should his doubts been proven true. The pain would tear a hole into his heart, and be difficult to recover from. So he'd clung to his doubt for protection. There was no way Christine could be his. Brennan was reaching. This was all ludicrous. Love was his reasoning. He was willing to do anything for them, including sitting in a clinic on a day in which he should have still been in bed sleeping. Without being properly caffeinated, no less.

He opened his mouth. The kind nurse who had been assisting him removed a cotton swab off of a silver tray table containing medical supplies. The top had a plastic protective covering which she removed. Delicately she traced the soft tightly wound cotton tip over the cells on the inside of his cheek. Once satisfied she replaced the top. "Okay. Now I just need a blood sample and we'll send you on your way."

Booth held still while she tied off a rubber band around the bicep of his good arm. She went through the usual motions he'd come to recognize. Tapping his arm to find a vein. Washing the area with an alcohol wipe. Yet it was when she inserted the needle that he had to turn his head away. Needles didn't bother him. The sight of blood most definitely didn't bother him, considering his job dealt with blood on a daily basis. But seeing a needle in _his_ own skin draining _his_ own blood… well, that was just a little much.

"So, paternity test, huh? For or against?"

He didn't understand. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you hoping the child is yours, or isn't?"

"Is," he shot back defensively. How could she ask such a question? Personal business was just that. Personal. She sensed his change in attitude and apologized. "It's just that most men who come through here are testing to prove the child _isn't _theirs. They don't want the responsibility. You're a rarity."

For anyone else he wouldn't have elaborated. His business was his own, especially considering all the hell Collins had put them through. But around this woman he folded. He spoke openly to someone who wasn't Brennan for perhaps the first time since the nightmare had both begun and been brought to a close. "I would love it if she was mine. But I don't see how it's possible. Her mother and I… when we… it was after she was already pregnant."

"Then why are you testing?"

"I'm doing this because she asked me to, and I'd do anything for the both of them. But I don't think the outcome is going to be what we're hoping for. I mean, you do this all the time, right? Is there even a chance?" He searched her face longingly for a sign. A glimpse as to what her thoughts were.

Only she offered him so such unconscious answer. Her expression didn't waver. She reached the level of blood she needed and finished. "God works in mysterious ways," was all she promised while she removed the needle. Over his bleeding skin she taped a cotton ball. "I wouldn't rule anything out. And we're finished."

Booth took his careful time lowering himself down onto the shiny linoleum floor. Day by day his physical injuries were improving. But quite often that knee that had suffered a second trauma in the car accident weakened on him with little warning. There had been more than one instance in which it had given out on him entirely and he'd crashed onto the floor. Luckily Brennan hadn't been around for these moments. He didn't want her witnessing him so weak. "How long until we get results?"

"About a week. Maybe sooner." She smiled. "Good luck to the both of you. I hope you are her father."

He nodded to her his unspoken gratuity. The situation had suddenly become very real, as though he'd woken from a dream. His stomach was in knots as he limped back into the waiting room where he'd left Brennan some time before. With every step he assured himself he wasn't Christine's father. But… what if he was? No. This time he was the logical one. There was just no earthly way it was conceivable. Was it?

Brennan met him with Christine sleeping in her arms. "Are you all right, Booth? You're awful pale."

He hard swallowed and gave her his best charming smile. "Fine. Lets get going. I'm starving."

Shoulder to shoulder they made their way to the parking lot. "What happens now?" She wondered.

"We wait."

* * *

><p>That may have been the longest wait of my life. My mind just wouldn't let it go. I had little else to fill my time these days. No distractions. Neither Bones or I were in any shape to be working. My knee ached most of the time, when it was strong enough to support me. My hand was useless. The knife wound gave me trouble anytime I tried to sleep. The fire in my chest reminded me anytime I so much as breathed that my insides were just as much of a mess as my outside. I was bruised and broken. Banged up and bloodied. But I was still alive. I was still able to conduct a life of purpose. Collins hadn't taken that away from me.<p>

The truth was whether or not Christine was mine wouldn't make any difference. I loved her like she was my own. That love wouldn't be broken no matter who her father was. I'd give her my best. I'd be there when she first learned to walk, and I'd be there to give her first driving lesson. I'd see her first smile and would console her through her first broken heart. Blood, DNA, all that scientific junk? It didn't matter to me. Love was what made a family.

And no one could love that baby more than I did.

* * *

><p>That was perhaps the longest wait of my life. It was difficult to have little surrounding me other than Christine to steal my attention. Booth was in no condition to return to work. It would be some time before that could occur. As evidenced by my broken wrist the same went for me. Cam had declared "extended maternity time" for me. I was unsure of what that meant but chose to accept it. I appreciated the time with my new family, even if we did little more than lie around. Booth immersed himself in sporting events on the television while I read or entertained our daughter. His conversations to me were light hearted. Even though I wasn't great at reading people I could clearly see his nervousness. I questioned myself. Was I doing the right thing? I hadn't intended for him to get his hopes up. He'd insisted he wouldn't. But obviously, he had.<p>

One afternoon while Christine was napping I was unpacking boxes to occupy my thoughts. I was in the kitchen trying to sort through what each container held. No one who had moved our things bothered to label anything, and Booth had been just as bad. I didn't know how to classify the only box he'd labeled with the moniker, "crap." I'd have to ask him about it. An hour or so ago I had left him sleeping on the couch.

I reached inside my current project. My fingers brushed across photo paper. I retrieved it to find a photo of Collins. In gasping and turning away the box spilled from the table onto the floor. Items inside broke from the impact. My heart was still beating at an excessive rate when Booth hobbled in. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Stupidly I held up the picture. Such a big reaction over something so trivial. He narrowed his eyes. "All right." He left again to return a moment later with his lighter. The photo was taken from me as he maneuvered to the sink. Before I could say anything Collins' image was in flames. He let it burn in his fingers before dropping it into the sink. His hand remained on the lever to the faucet to put it out with water. He waited until it was nearly ashes to do so. "Problem solved."

Only it wasn't for me. "I don't want him to be Christine's father." The thought seemed to form from nowhere. "I don't want anything more to do with him, Booth." I was on the verge of tears.

He took me into his arms. "Look Bones, it'll be all right no matter what happens. The way I see it? I'm her dad no matter what. No test is going to change that." He kissed me. "We're a family. This baby is going to be so loved by the both of us. That's all that matters."

His words were what I needed to hear. They soothed my frayed emotions. I kissed him again. Of course our kissing wasn't just kissing. We hadn't been affectionate in weeks because of our injuries and Christine, and both of us rather missed the contact. My idle hands played with the waistband on his sleep pants. It seemed to be all the encouragement either one of us needed.

Our lovemaking was awkward, our bodies resembling pretzel forms in order to make way for our wounds. But the love was there. When we finished I no longer cared about Collins. Booth was right. We were a family.

* * *

><p>In the morning hours the couple laid in bed, their bodies pressed up against one another's. Both had woken at the same time. They hadn't spoken a single word. They'd simply reached for one another and watched the light from the sunrise shine in through their window. They'd left room for their daughter who still slept between them; safe in her parents' cove.<p>

For hours they remained together. It wasn't until the sound of a rotary ring tone that the silence was broken. Brennan's phone screamed for attention. Booth moaned. "Who's calling so early in the morning?"

"It's not that early anymore." Brennan chuckled. She lifted the phone from where she'd left it on the nightstand. The number of the caller made her sit straight up. "It's the clinic," she told him before answering.

Booth took Christine into his arms. He cuddled her close while his eyes watched Brennan's every move. Her expression didn't change. She gave a single nod and said, "I understand. Thank you." She hung up and looked to him.

"Well?" He practically yelled. "Come on, Bones. The suspense is killing me!"

She laughed as she grinned brighter than the sun. "The test confirmed it. You're the father, Booth. Christine is yours."

"What…" He was gob smacked. "How? Bones, how did that happen?"

"You were there."

"Not _that_. You were already pregnant-"

She shrugged. "Likely I received a false positive. We went away that weekend. Our intercourse was unprotected. During that time you impregnated me."

He made a face. "Lets just say I got you pregnant. Saying it like that just sounds… weird. So." His mind was trying to absorb the information. "She's mine? Biologically I'm her father? Really?" At last the excitement was spreading to him. His eyes lit up like fireworks. "You hear that? I'm your dad." He kissed the top of Christine's head. "I'm your dad!"

The two parents shared joyous laughter. Brennan kissed him. "We're a family, Booth."

"We're a family." He echoed.

The End


End file.
